Miraika
by ItWon'tLastForever
Summary: Diferente a los cuentos de hadas, conocí a mi príncipe en el lugar más inusual, sin romanticismo, sin miradas fijas a los ojos ni nada de eso, nos conocimos y ya; sentí el clic del corazón al instante. Mi mejor historia estaba llena de cosas inusuales.
1. Vacaciones en Japón

Disclaimer: _Okay, _me encantaría decir que soy dueña de todos los personajes de Inuyasha. Lamentablemente, mi imaginación nunca será tan genial como la de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo uno.**

Vacaciones en Japón. 

El sol brillaba en su mayor esplendor. El trinar de los pájaros sonaba armonioso, en compás con el viento. El cielo despejado sólo hacía que el día estuviera perfecto. Por supuesto, típico clima del mes de Junio.

Estaba en su cómoda habitación disfrutando del aire acondicionado que había en ésta. La habitación era bastante grande para alguien que sólo contaba con dieciocho años. Era color _beige_, también estaba una cama matrimonial. A la izquierda de la cama había una mesita de noche color amarillo que tenía una pequeña lámpara y al lado de ésta estaba un teléfono, una agenda, las llaves de un auto y un teléfono celular.

La habitación también contaba con una televisión plasma negra de cincuenta y ocho pulgadas. Marca Samsung, por si las dudas.

Aquella música en su iPod, era relajante. Y con semejante calor… ¿Qué mejor que música y aire acondicionado?

Se paró de la cama acordándose que tenía que empacar sus maletas. Se iba de viaje a Japón al otro día y una maleta al estilo "Kagome Higurashi" no se hacía en menos de una hora.

Kagome era una muchacha de cabello castaño, tez nívea, ojos marrones como el chocolate, sus ojos también poseían destellos de color verde. Cuerpo delgado, no era ni tan alta ni tan baja. Su nariz era fina y sus labios pequeños vestidos con un sutil brillo de labios le daban un toque inocente y divertido.

Iba recién comenzando su segundo año en la Universidad, estudiando Medicina.

Se puso unas sandalias, una falda azul oscura y una blusa blanca.

Abrió su enorme _closet _mirando toda la ropa que había ahí.

Vaya… Podría hacer una donación a los niños de África y aún le quedarían ropas disponibles.

Tenía todo tipo de zapatos. Con tacos, sin tacos, con plataforma, sandalias, sandalias para ir a la playa… En fin, todo zapato que se podría imaginar estaba ahí.

Empezó a seleccionar qué debía llevar, hasta que su celular empezó a sonar.

- ¿Hola? – Dijo ella sin ánimo.

- _¡Kagome! Tengo más de media hora esperándote. ¿Qué rayos haces? _– Se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado del celular, sonaba molesta.

- Uh… Se me olvidó, lo siento. – Respondió Kagome riéndose nerviosa.

- _Si no vienes en cinco minutos, haré puré de Kagome. –_ Dicho esto, colgó el teléfono.

Sí, mejor se apuraba si no quería ser comestible.

Tomó las llaves del auto y salió de la habitación. Cuando bajaba las escaleras se encontró con su madre que venía en dirección opuesta a ella. La madre de Kagome aparentaba unos cuarenta y tres años, su cabello era corto hasta un poco más arriba del cuello y sus ojos eran marrones. Llevaba puesta una camisa rosada oscura y una chaqueta negra que hacía juego con los pantalones. El pantalón era liso y de color negro. Sus zapatos de tacón fino también eran negros y el collar en su cuello era del mismo color que la camisa.

Ella acababa de llegar de su trabajo. Un trabajo no muy fácil, la verdad.

Era Naomi Anderson, la dueña del hotel Hyatt Regency Miami. Uno de los más lujosos de todo Miami, era catalogado por los críticos como: "un hotel excelente con buen servicio, buena calidad, buena localización, buena comida y la dueña no está tan mal tampoco".

- ¿Adónde vas? – Preguntó su madre con cara curiosa.

- Voy con Amaya a _Friday's_ para comer algo. – Respondió Kagome guardando su celular en su bolso azul.

- Ah. ¿A qué hora es el vuelo a Japón?

- A las seis de la mañana, va a ser bastante largo. Así que hoy tengo que relajarme un poco. – Dijo Kagome sonriendo.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí mejor? ¿O por qué mejor no vas a otro lugar más cerca? Digo, es como ir al otro lado del mundo. – Habló Naomi haciendo una seña nerviosa con sus manos.

- Mamá, sí quiero ir. No me quedo aquí por que sería aburrido vacacionar en Miami, aparte de que ya conozco todos los lugares vivo aquí, y sería tonto estar de vacaciones donde ya vives. Y… quiero ir a Japón porque me parece interesante ir allá, aparte papá nació ahí. – Explicó Kagome sabiamente cerrando los ojos y levantando su dedo índice.

- Pero…

- ¡Adiós mamá! Te quiero. – Y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la enorme casa.

- Y yo a ti. - Naomi suspiró derrotada. ¿Por qué Kagome era tan complicada?

---

Kagome salió de la casa y buscó su auto que le fue entregado recientemente.

Le encantaba su auto. Por supuesto, ¿A quién no le encantaría tener un Audi R8 color rojo?

Sacó las llaves, y rápidamente se entró en el auto. Lo encendió y puso una canción de _Holiday Parade_. Por lo menos tenía que entretenerse con algo… El tráfico en Miami un sábado a las once y media de la mañana no era tan bueno que digamos.

---

Llegó a su destino después de veinte minutos. Sabía que Amaya la iba a matar y luego hacer puré de Kagome como ella dijo.

Estacionó el auto y entró al restaurante. Vio a su amiga sentada en una de las mesas; no estaba sola.

- ¡Taylor! – Gritó Kagome corriendo hacia la chica y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo, tonta? – Le preguntó Amaya. Ésta tenía cabello castaño claro, sus ojos grises hacían contraste con su piel bronceada. Llevaba puesto unos _jeans_, un suéter verde y unos zapatos negros. Era alta, a diferencia de Taylor que era más baja. Tenía algunas pulseras de diferentes colores y un collar algo informal.

- Estaba arreglando mis maletas. – Contestó Kagome rompiendo el abrazo.

- ¿Y a dónde crees que vas? ¿No ves que acabo de llegar? – La regañó Taylor. Ella tenía diecisiete años, cuerpo delgado. Ojos azules oscuros como el mar, un color de ojos bastante inusual en una persona, pensaba Kagome cada vez que la veía. Su cabello rubio tenía uno que otro rizo que revoloteaba en su espalda.

Sus pantalones de cuadros le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas y su camiseta rosada tenía la palabra: _"Hollister"_ en el frente. Llevaba unas sandalias cómodas y en su muñeca traía un reloj rosado.

- Me voy a Japón mañana. ¿Y tú cuándo te vas? – Miró Kagome a Taylor y sentándose en la silla revisó el menú.

- En dos semanas. – Dijo ella sentándose por igual.

- Aw. Que mal, ¡yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo! – Exclamó la de ojos chocolates haciendo pucheros.

- ¡Pues quédate y listo! – Sugirió Amaya.

- Nop. Ya tengo el vuelo reservado.

- Pero puedes quedarte y así divertirnos las tres. – Insistió.

- No, no. Y es definitivo. – Dijo Kagome dando fin a la conversación.

- Aguafiestas. – Habló Amaya cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué no vamos de compras o algo? – Preguntó Taylor.

- ¡No! – Gritó Kagome exaltada.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿No te acuerdas de la última vez que fuimos las tres de compras? ¡Casi me mato con ese resbalón! – Gritó nuevamente, causando la risa de las otras dos.

Se quedaron en el restaurante por más o menos una hora y media, comiendo y hablando de viejos tiempos. Había que aprovechar que Taylor estaba ahí, pues ésta provenía de Nueva York y rara vez visitaba Miami.

- Y… ¿Aún eres novia de Isei, verdad Kagome?

Amaya hizo un sonido incómodo mientras que Kagome se tensaba.

- No, es un idiota. – Amaya hizo un ademán afirmativo.

- ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasó?

- Me engañó. – Kagome habló mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

- Maldito. Que se libre de que yo lo vea, porque le sacaré el hígado por la boca. – Una sonrisa maquiavélica se cruzó por la boca de Taylor. Al igual que Amaya que tenía la misma expresión. Kagome al contrario las miraba extrañada.

- ¿Cómo harás eso? – Preguntó aún con expresión confusa.

- Oh. No quieres saberlo. – Aseguró Taylor dándole un golpe suave en el hombro a Kagome.

Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron de compras a un centro comercial que quedaba cerca de ahí. Llevando a Kagome a jalones, claro.

---

---

Eran las tres de la mañana y Kagome iba en la limosina con su madre, su padre y su muy adormilado hermano.

Daisuke Higurashi era el padre de Kagome. De origen japonés, de allí su nombre. Era un hombre alto, de cuarenta y cinco años. Tenía hombros anchos y cuerpo promedio. Su cabello negro tenía alguna que otra cana que sobresalía. Sus ojos eran verdes y su tez era bronceada. Tenía puesta una camisa azul, pantalones de franela color negro y zapatos formales.

Daisuke era gerente de la compañía de cruceros Royal Caribbean International de Miami. Royal Caribbean tenía puertos en todo Estados Unidos, y era muy famosa alrededor del mundo debido a la excelencia de sus barcos.

La familia de Kagome era reconocida por incontables personas alrededor de Estados Unidos, y otros países.

-¿Por qué tenía que venir yo también? Estaba muy tranquilo durmiendo en mi cómoda camita. Y luego ¡SNAP! Tengo que levantarme porque Kagome se va a Japón. Que divertido. – Dijo Sota sarcásticamente.

Sota era el hermano de Kagome. Contaba con trece años. Su cabello era corto y castaño. Sus ojos marrones eran igual a los de su madre y se parecía mucho a Kagome. Traía puesta una camiseta verde, unos _jeans_ anchos y unos zapatos deportivos.

- Oh, vamos Sota. No seas así. ¿No ves que tu querida y adorada hermana se va por un mes y medio? – Sota bufó ante las palabras mencionadas por Kagome.

- Sí, claro. – Respondió él recostándose más del asiento.

- Ya llegamos. – Anunció Daisuke a su familia.

Todos salieron de la limosina y el chofer desmontó las maletas de Kagome.

Caminaron hasta donde un señor les indicó por dónde quedaba la pista de los aviones.

Primero se iba en su avión privado. Y, es que, Kagome tenía que ir primero a Chicago. Porque no habían vuelos directos desde Miami a Japón.

Tenía que pasar por Tampa, Orlando, Georgia, Tennessee, Kentucky, Indiana y al final Chicago. Sólo para montarse en otro avión (no-privado esta vez) y llegar a Japón.

- ¿Tienes celular, agenda, iPod, computadora, cargador de celular, cargador de iPod y cargador de computadora? – preguntó su madre rápidamente.

- Sí, sí. Deja de preocuparte tanto mamá. – dijo Kagome abrazándola, para después abrazar a su padre.

- Prométeme que te cuidarás.

- Lo haré papá. – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Kagome levantó sus maletas y depositó un beso en la frente de su hermano.

- No te diviertas sin mí.

- Oh. Créeme, lo haré. – Una sonrisa traviesa se cruzó por el rostro de Sota, a lo que Kagome sonrió y movió su cabeza negativamente.

El mismo señor que los escoltó a la pista de aviones se postró al lado de Kagome esperando por ésta para llevarla hasta el avión.

- Bueno, ya me voy entonces. ¡Adiós, los quiero! – Exclamó. Acto seguido se volteó y miró al señor que sólo asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el avión. Kagome lo imitó y cuando subía las escaleras hizo una señal de despedida a sus familiares, mientras éstos le devolvían el gesto.

Entró al avión y se sentó. Iba sola en un avión privado. Qué bien… Este iba a ser un viaje bastante largo, al parecer.

¡Al fin podía divisar Japón! _¡Aleluya!_, se dijo mentalmente.

Un vuelo de dieciséis horas no era fácil de aguantar.

Los edificios parecían bloques de juguete. Mientras que los carros y personas parecían hormigas.

Su corazón subió a su garganta cuando el avión aterrizaba, literalmente.

Cuando por fin aterrizó sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho y de repente ya no se encontraba en el avión.

Todo estaba en un tono de color sepia. Y estaba en una especie de bosque.

Miró asustada alrededor y vio a dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer que al parecer discutían.

Se quedó mirando un poco más sólo para salir de su asombro. Corrió hacia esa dirección en la que estaban las personas. Cosa que no era fácil, debido a sus ajustados _jeans_ y sus zapatos de tacón fino.

- ¡Oigan! – Gritó mientras llegaba donde las personas. Éstas siguieron en su asunto, como ignorándola.

- ¡Oigan! – Volvió a repetir ella. Nada sucedía.

Se percató de que sólo podía escuchar mínimas palabras de lo que hablaban. Ya que se cortaba como en una línea telefónica.

También se dio cuenta de que al parecer aquellas dos personas no la escuchaban.

Se asustó al ver que aquella muchacha era casi idéntica a ella. A diferencia de su cabello que era más lacio, y sus ojos eran más pequeños. Su rostro tenía un semblante frío y sin emoción.

Sus ropas eran extrañas. Había visto esa clase de ropa en un libro que hablaba del antiguo Japón.

Volteó su rostro hacia el hombre, o mejor dicho muchacho. Seguro no pasaba de los diecisiete.

Sólo lo pudo ver de perfil. Eso le bastó para darse cuenta la belleza de él.

Su nariz era fina y sus labios también. A pesar de esto, aún conservaba sus facciones masculinas en su rostro. Su cabello era plateado como la luna y brevemente pudo visualizar los ojos dorados más hermosos que haya visto. Su ropa contaba con una especie de armadura.

- ¡INUYASHA, TE ODIO! – Kagome se sobresaltó ante el grito de aquella mujer. ¿Así que se llamaba Inuyasha?

- ¡Yo no…! – La conversación se cortó justo cuando iba a oír lo que él iba a decir.

- No… yo sé que tú… y luego… para tu conveniencia. – ¡Rayos! La conversación se cortaba en las mejores partes.

- ¡Es que tú no entiendes Kikyo! - Fue lo último que llegó a escuchar de la boca del muchacho llamado Inuyasha. Después de eso estaba de nuevo en el avión y todo estaba en total normalidad.

Se paró de su asiento en primera clase y miró para todos los lados extrañada.

_¿Qué fue eso?_, pensó.

Volvió a su asiento cuando escuchó la voz del piloto hablando por las bocinas.

- _Buenos días. Les informamos que acabamos de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. El clima para hoy es totalmente despejado con treinta y siete grados Celsius. En este momento esperamos por la señal desde la torre de control, para que los pasajeros puedan bajar._

_Mientras tanto, c__ualquier duda o sugerencia acerca del avión, pueden llenar el formulario que se encuentra en sus asientos. Esperamos que su viaje haya sido placentero, gracias por volar con nosotros en Japan Airlines._ – Dijo el hombre en inglés, después francés y luego en japonés. ¡Gracias a Dios que su padre le había puesto un profesor de japonés y francés cuando era pequeña! El inglés por supuesto que no era un problema. Porque… ¿qué persona que vive en Miami no sabe inglés? Bueno, aparte de los que venían de otros países, claro.

La azafata le avisó que ya tenía que pararse, a lo que ella obedeció. Tomó su bolso y salió del avión, para irse a migración.

Duró allí veinte minutos. Luego, fue a recoger sus maletas. El aeropuerto era bastante grande, por lo que le era difícil desenvolverse en el lugar.

Cuando al fin reconoció sus maletas -que eran dos bastante grandes-, se dirigió hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

Ahí estaba un señor con traje formal y tenía en sus manos un letrero que decía: Kagome Higurashi.

Ella se acercó hacia el hombre y él le preguntó en un inglés no tan bueno:

- ¿Es usted Kagome Higurashi?

- Sí, soy yo. – Respondió ella.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Neji Yamamoto. Yo seré su nuevo chofer a lo largo de su estadía aquí. – Su inglés aún no era el mejor.

- No se preocupe Yamamoto-san, puedo hablar japonés. – Esas palabras de Kagome en japonés, salieron tan perfectas, que cualquiera pensaría que ella vivía allí.

- De acuerdo, señorita Kagome. – Neji tomó las maletas de Kagome y las llevó hasta la limosina que estaba aparcada afuera.

Kagome se montó y le preguntó:

- ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

- Hotel Four Seasons de Tokio. Con cinco estrellas es uno de los mejores. Estando junto a diversos locales principales de Tokio y algunos centros financieros, dan más facilidad al cliente. Aún idílicamente situado en un histórico y pacífico jardín japonés de 7 hectáreas. Four Seasons es una mezcla innovadora de décor clásico europeo, distintivo arte Japonés, tecnología moderna y servicio intuitivo.

- ¡Vaya! Eso suena fantástico. Debo decir que hace buen trabajo como guía turístico, Yamamoto-san. – Exclamó ella maravillada, a lo que Neji rió. – Y… ¿Cuánto lleva trabajando para mi padre?

- Cuatro años. Yo soy su chofer personal cada vez que viene a Japón.

- Ah. ¡Genial!, Ya quiero visitar todo Tokio.

- Por supuesto señorita Kagome.

Neji encendió la limosina y salió del aeropuerto. En el camino, Kagome veía los enormes edificios maravillada. Los kimonos se veían desde las vitrinas de las tiendas y había muchísimas personas caminando por los diferentes lados.

La limosina se paró debido a un semáforo. Y, de ente la multitud, Kagome vio a una señora en particular. Aparentaba unos sesenta años, su piel era bronceada y sus contextura un poco gruesa.

Aquella mujer miró a Kagome desde donde estaba, como analizándola para no perder ningún detalle de ella. Le hizo una extraña seña con las manos. Primero, juntó sus manos como si estuviera haciendo una oración. Luego, levantó su dedo índice junto con su dedo mayor y, entrelazó los dedos de su mano izquierda con los de su mano derecha, a excepción de los dos dedos antes mencionados.

Kagome, mientras tanto, miraba a la mujer como si fuera alguna clase de psicópata.

El semáforo cambió y la de ojos marrones siguió viendo a la señora, que aún le veía haciendo esa extraña seña.

El vehículo empezó a andar, y Kagome perdió de vista a la loca mujer.

---

Cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada del hotel, Neji le abrió las puertas de la limosina a Kagome, y ésta al ver el hotel quedó sorprendida por la hermosura que éste desprendía.

- Señorita Kagome, espéreme aquí un momento. Voy a confirmar la reservación. Puede sentarse por allí si quiere. – Dijo Neji mientras desmontaba las maletas de Kagome.

- No. No se preocupe, daré una vuelta para ver los alrededores.

- _Okay_, vuelvo enseguida. – Neji entró al lujoso hotel, mientras Kagome daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar con sus maletas.

- Oiga, señorita. ¿No quiere un poco de ayuda con esas maletas? – Le preguntó unos de los encargados de llevar el equipaje del cliente.

- No gracias, estoy bien. – Le contestó ella en inglés.

- Bueno. Si necesita algo, no dude en avisarme. – Comentó el muchacho, también en inglés.

- Lo haré. – Ella sonrío y siguió su camino.

Iba caminando y apreciando la belleza de los jardines, hasta que sintió algo extraño por su derecha. Giró y vio a lo lejos del jardín, un pequeño lago. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia allá.

El lago era precioso, en sus aguas cristalinas se reflejaban algunos de los árboles más grandes. Entre ellos, vio a uno en particular. Levantó la cabeza hacia aquel árbol y se encaminó hacia su dirección. Sus maletas estaban bastante pesadas, pero no le importó.

Cuando llegó al árbol, se posó en frente de éste, contemplándolo.

Sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos iba subiendo hasta tocar la corteza, mientras la otra aún sostenía una de las maletas.

Su corazón, empezó a palpitar rápidamente. En un acto de impulso, cerró sus ojos.

Y cuando los abrió, veía otra vez esos tonos sepia en todos lados. Pero, aún se encontraba al frente del árbol.

Miró a su derecha y contempló al mismo muchacho de la otra vez.

Miró sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que en realidad, ese no era Inuyasha.

Los ojos de este hombre eran más pequeños que los de él, pero aún era del mismo color.

Su nariz era un poco más gruesa, y una clase de raya púrpura cruzaba horizontalmente su mejilla derecha, al igual que su mejilla izquierda.

Su ropa contaba con un kimono blanco que tenía una gruesa raya azulada en un lado de la parte de arriba.

Su armadura era impresionante y ésta cubría gran parte del kimono.

Siguió contemplando al sujeto, que aparentaba unos treinta años.

El hombre, que hasta ahora venía caminando con la cabeza hacia abajo, la levantó, mirando fijamente hacia donde estaba Kagome.

Ésta se asustó y se puso de frente al hombre rápidamente.

Él empezó a caminar hacia su dirección, mientras ella se tensaba.

Y justo cuando estaba en frente de ella, la miró. Y después miró al árbol, acercándose más a éste.

Kagome abrió sus ojos, asombrada. Podría jurar que ese hombre la vio fijamente a los ojos.

Él, mientras tanto, parecía más interesado en aquel árbol.

Puso su mano en la corteza, justo como Kagome lo había echo anteriormente.

Ella se volteó nuevamente, quedando esta vez al igual posición que el hombre.

Lo imitó poniendo su mano en el árbol también. Y de éste salió una fuerte luz cegadora.

Kagome entrecerró sus ojos tratando de ver mejor. Pero, de nuevo… ya no se encontraba en aquel "Mundo Sepia", como ella le acababa de bautizar al lugar donde anteriormente estaba.

Sus maletas estaban en el suelo, una al lado de la otra.

Las tomó y se dispuso a salir de allí. Pero, paró en seco cuando vio a la persona que se encontraba en frente de ella.

- ¿Usted? – Preguntó ella abriendo sus ojos asombrada.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Pasado

Disclaimer: Inuyasha aún no me pertenece. Pero pronto me pertenecerá cuando haga el trato multimillonario con Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo dos.**

Pasado.

La mujer se acercó hacia ella y le dijo:

- Al fin te encuentro.

- ¿Huh? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Para qué me esta buscando? ¿Por qué me hizo esas extrañas señas? ¿Acaso la conozco? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? – Preguntó Kagome rápidamente.

- Mi nombre es Kasumi y procura hacer una pregunta por vez, querida. Además, yo no soy quién para responderte. – Dijo la mujer sabiamente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere conmigo?

- Necesito que te traslades al pasado.

- ¿Huh? – Dijo Kagome frunciendo.

- ¿Aún no sabes usar tus poderes, verdad?

- Señora, lo siento pero usted está loca.

- No. Tienes que trasladarte al pasado. – Repitió.

- Es suficiente. – Kagome empezó a caminar dispuesta a ignorar a la mujer.

- ¡Tienes que ayudar a Inuyasha! – Kagome paró de caminar cuando ella le gritó aquello.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Suficiente de charlas. – La mujer entrelazó sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos y decía: - Per is fortitûdô ut es me ab dêditus, feor la escollida de trobar i protegir ou Shikon No Tama. Vés al passat i troba ou Shikon. Perquè el passat es descpondria i el present non saeria eqal. Umatai, jysmani, reamqt.

Kagome la miró extrañada. Algunas palabras se le hacían conocidas, porque eran en catalán. Pero, no eran suficientes como para entender por completo lo que ella decía.

Kasumi abrió los ojos y una luz azul con destellos rosados cegó a la de ojos marrones por completo.

- Ow, ow, ow. – Se quejó Kagome mientras se levantaba.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba arriba de una de sus maletas y la otra se encontraba al lado.

Se paró por completo y también levantó las maletas del suelo. Se sacudió los _jeans _y sacó la arena de sus zapatos de tacón.

¿Dónde estoy?, se preguntó mentalmente.

**"Bienvenidos a Asahikawa"**

- Asahi... ¿qué? - Se preguntó a sí misma mientras veía el letrero.

Bien... No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde se encontraba. No debía ser muy lejos, claro. Aunque hubiera sido mejor si por lo menos supiera dónde estaba. Aparte, no servía de mucho que estuviera en una playa. Ni siquiera se veía civilización cerca.

Empezó a caminar, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad de la noche. Miró hacia el cielo, repleto de estrellas y divisó la luna nueva. Cerró los ojos, dejando el viento soplar por su cara.

- Espera, espera, espera. ¿¡ASAHIKAWA!? – Gritó abriendo sus ojos bruscamente, dándose cuenta de en dónde había caído después de que la anciana esa pronunciara aquellas extrañas palabras.

Y, es que no entendía nada de nada. Hace cinco minutos se encontraba en el hotel más lujoso de Tokio. Y ahora se encontraba en una estúpida playa de Asahikawa. Además, su trasero le dolía.

"_Gran-dio-so"_, pensó sarcásticamente.

Escuchó a lo lejos un sonido, como el trote de un caballo, que se aproximaba de entre los árboles.

¡Por fin, alguien en lo que parecía un pueblo/playa fantasma!

Buscó con la mirada aquel sonido y vio a lo lejos efectivamente, a un hombre montado en un caballo.

- ¡Hey, tú! ¡Oye! - Gritaba, tratando de llamar la atención del sujeto.

El chico volteó su cabeza hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella corrió hacia donde él estaba, con un esfuerzo descomunal debido al peso de las maletas.

- ¿Eres de por aquí? – Le preguntó ella en japonés.

- ¿Huh? – Fue lo único que dijo él.

- Dije: ¿eres de por aquí? - Volvió a repetir la chica.

- Sí.

- ¿Podrías llevarme a la ciudad? - Le pidió.

- ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Tu sirviente?

- No, no. Claro que no. Sólo te estoy pidiendo un favor, es que estoy perdida. - Dijo ella bajando la mirada avergonzada.

- Arréglatelas sola. - masculló con indiferencia. Acto seguido, tomó las riendas del caballo y se dispuso a irse de allí.

- ¡Espera! Por favor no me dejes aquí. - exclamó mientras se ponía en frente del caballo.

- Apártate niña.

- ¿Qué te cuesta llevarme? Vaya, los chicos en serio son unos idiotas. – Dijo ella caminando hacia el norte, con las tontas maletas que le hacían peso de más.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- Nada, olvídalo.

Y él se fue de allí.

Paró de caminar y se quedó viendo en la dirección que él se había ido.

Le sorprendió ver que su cabello era tan largo y azabache como el de ella. Incluso se veía mas largo.

Mm… Ahora que lo pensaba, a pesar de la oscuridad no se veía tan mal.

Se sonrojó ante su propio pensamiento. ¡Tontas hormonas!

---

Argh. Había dormido pésimo... No es que la arena sea desagradable pero, casi había comido de ella.

Seguramente eran más o menos las once de la mañana. El sol calentaba como nunca y le molestaba en los ojos.

Se levantó del suelo y miró en todas las direcciones, tratando de ver por dónde debía irse.

Divisó por encima de los árboles algo como humo, así que decidió irse por ahí.

Las maletas ya eran insoportables. Y si no fuera porque tenía ropas de más de doscientos dólares adentro de ella y que sus libros de la Universidad también estaban ahí dentro, ya las hubiera dejado tiradas por algún lado.

Primero pasó por un bosque. Cosa que le tomó veinte minutos. Luego, vio un letrero que decía:

"**Respeto a Lord Inu No Taisho"**

Se inclinó un poco cerrando sus ojos y juntando sus manos recitó una pequeña oración.

Le daba la impresión de que ponían eso porque estaba muerto.

Y si no era así… Bueno, que la perdonara aquel sujeto.

Espera… ¡Aún tenía su celular! ¡Pero que tonta había sido!

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y para hacer las cosas peores… No había señal.

Llamó al 911, que aún funcionaba sin haber señal. Y nada pasó, ni siquiera timbró. Guardó el celular, y suspiró.

Siguió caminando, hasta que vio un hombre. A juzgar por su vestimenta era algún guardia o soldado.

Trató de pasar desapercibida, pero obviamente no pudo.

- Tú. ¿Quién eres? - Le preguntó el hombre de cabellera larga y rojiza.

- Uh… ¡Hola, soy Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto! - Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí _humana_?

- Eso es lo que quiero saber. – Susurró Kagome.

Sin más, el hombre la tomó del brazo de una forma no-delicada y la montó en el caballo que estaba a su lado. Luego se montó detrás de ella.

- ¡Oye! ¡Bájame de aquí o gritaré! - Le "ordenó" Kagome.

- ¡Silencio!

- ¡AUXI…! – Gritó, pero el hombre tapó la boca de ella con su mano.

---

- Lady Izayoi, acepte esto como un regalo para el palacio. – Dijo una muchacha arrodillándose ante el trono donde estaba sentada la Reina y sosteniendo unas sandías en una canasta.

- Muchas gracias, amable señorita. – Respondió Lady Izayoi sonriendo, lo que causó el sonrojo de la muchacha. – Bankotsu, llama a Sango para que lleve esto a la cocina, por favor. – Dijo refiriéndose a las sandías.

- Enseguida, mi Lady. - Contestó el chico de unos veinte años. Su pelo era largo y negro. Lo llevaba atado en una trenza que le llegaba un poco más abajo de su cintura. Su kimono blanco estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura, ésta le cubría su hombro izquierdo, su pecho y una parte de sus piernas.

La muchacha que trajo las sandías se fue, y enseguida aparecieron tres guardias con una chica. Dos de ellos agarraban sus brazos, mientras que el otro venía cargando las maletas como dos sacos de papas.

- Lady Izayoi, encontré a esta niña a afueras del pueblo.

- Y también traía estos extraños sacos. No pude abrirlos, no encuentro por donde.

Kagome, quien estaba distraída en lo hermoso que era el palacio, fijó su vista en la mujer que ahora se encontraba en frente de ella. Y se quedó sorprendida al ver la belleza de ella.

Sus ojos marrones destellaban alegría y tristeza a la misma vez. No se veía tan vieja… Treinta y ocho tal vez. Su cabello negro, como una despejada noche de verano caía suavemente por su espalda. Y su corona dorada con un diamante incrustado, la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era.

- Dios mío, es extraño ver a una humana por aquí. – Expresó Izayoi con asombro en sus ojos. - ¿Cómo te llamas, querida?

- Kagome, Lady Kagome. – Respondió. Muchas personas la llamaban de esa forma en diferentes lugares, así que ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

- ¿Lady Kagome? Nunca lo había escuchado. ¿De dónde eres?

- Soy de Miami. ¿Acaso nunca había escuchado de la hija de Daisuke Higurashi y Naomi Anderson?

- No, creo que no. – Respondió Izayoi un poco sorprendida ahora que notaba sus extrañas ropas. – Suéltenla. ¿Creen que así deberían tratar a Lady Kagome?

- Lo sentimos mucho, Lady Kagome. No sabíamos. – Se disculpó uno de ellos.

- No se preocupen. – Dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Los guardias hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

- Es extraño ver a un humano por aquí. ¿Vienes sola?

- Uh… Sí. Bueno, no se supone que debería estar aquí. Estaba en Tokio, y una mujer extraña apareció y no sé cómo me envió hasta aquí. Además, las cosas son bastante extrañas… ¿No tienen algún teléfono?

- Discúlpame, pero no sé de que hablas. – Respondió Izayoi sinceramente.

- ¿No sabe lo que es un teléfono? – Sacó su celular y se lo enseñó. – Algo como esto pero más grande.

Izayoi parecía asombrada ante lo que le mostraba Kagome.

- ¿Acaso vienes de un lugar donde la tecnología está más avanzada?

- Uh. Obviamente la tecnología está muy avanzada en todos lados. Estamos en el dos mil nueve. – Dijo Kagome lentamente como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

- Creo que te equivocas. Ni siquiera estamos en el mil ochocientos. – Le dijo Izayoi frunciendo.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí. Pero… Creo que algo extraño está pasando aquí.

- ¿Usted cree? – Preguntó Kagome sarcásticamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa mujer que dijiste que te apareció?

- Me dijo que tenía que ir al pasado, y luego pronunció unas extrañas palabras. Sólo me acuerdo de lo último que dijo que fue: Umatai, jysmani, reamqt.

Izayoi abrió sus ojos como platos y se paró lentamente de su sitio.

- No puede ser… Así que en realidad tú eres del futuro…

- ¿Huh? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Esa mujer… te hizo un conjuro. Ese conjuro es sumamente difícil de hacer, por eso sólo lo hacen seleccionadas personas, debido al nivel de su poder espiritual. Sólo se han visto cuatro personas que lo han podido hacer. Ese conjuro puede ser utilizado de dos maneras. La primera es ser llevado al pasado, y la segunda es ser llevado al futuro. En tu caso, has sido enviada al pasado.

- ¿Está bromeando, verdad? – Dijo Kagome asombrada.

- No… Vaya, con razón tus ropas son tan extrañas.

- No entiendo nada… ¿Cómo puedo regresar a mi tiempo de nuevo?

- Sólo si encuentras a una de esas cuatro personas, ellos podrán ayudarte. Lamentablemente, no he oído de ninguno de ellos desde hace años.

Kagome abrió sus ojos y empezó a reír. - ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo. Estamos en uno de esos programas de televisión donde le hacen bromas a las personas. Vamos chicos, ya pueden salir con las cámaras. Siento arruinarles la diversión pero, ¡ya los descubrí!

Izayoi se le quedó viendo extrañada.

- Esto no es un programa de televisión, ¿verdad?

- Creo que no.

- Pero, pero… - Balbuceó Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No llores. Ven siéntate aquí. – Le dijo señalando el trono del Rey.

- No, no. Claro que no… ¿Y si el Rey me encuentra sentada en su lugar?

- El Rey murió hace unos meses… - Dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

- Oh… En realidad lo siento, Lady Izayoi. – Kagome subió las escaleras que llevaban al trono y se sentó donde Izayoi antes le indicó.

Y hubo silencio. Lady Izayoi parecía como ida.

- Y… ¿Cómo se llamaba el Rey? – Preguntó Kagome para romper el silencio.

- Inu no Taisho. – Respondió ella sin mirarla.

- Debió ser un buen hombre…

- Lo era. – Sonrió Izayoi.

- Y con un buen gusto en mujeres puedo ver, es usted muy hermosa Lady Izayoi. – Le aseguró Kagome con una sonrisa, a lo que Izayoi no pudo contener su carcajada.

- Debo de decir que eres una chica encantadora, Kagome. Serías una buena esposa para mi hijo. – Dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa pícara. Y la de ojos chocolate, sólo rió.

- Me dijo que era extraño ver a una _humana_ por aquí, ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿No es humana usted? – Cambió Kagome el tema, expresando claramente su duda.

- Verás… Aquí y en el pueblo del sur sólo habitan _Yukais_.

- ¿Yukais?

- Aja. Los Yukais son bestias.

- Pero, el guardia que me trajo aquí parecía humano para mí. Estoy un poco confundida…

- Eso es porque tiene apariencia humana. Los Yukais que tienen apariencia humana son los más fuertes.

- Ah… - Dijo Kagome, prestándole atención a la mujer.

- Aquí en Asahikawa, la mayoría tiene apariencia humana. Y, eso se debe a que sus padres tienen/tenían apariencia humana. O si no, su fuerza ha hecho que sus cuerpos se transformen en uno más poderoso. Así que, si algún día te encuentras con una bestia del tamaño del palacio y a una bestia con apariencia humana… Tenle más miedo a la bestia con apariencia humana.

- Entonces, ¿usted es un Yukai con apariencia humana?

- Nada de eso. Soy humana. – Especificó Lady Izayoi.

- Oh. Y entonces si hay humanos aquí, ¿por qué me trajeron los guardias al palacio? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil dejarme ir?

- Es que, sólo hay cinco humanos aquí: Bankotsu, Sango, Miroku, yo y ahora tú.

- ¡Wow! - Exclamó Kagome maravillada, pero su expresión cambió tan rápido como llegó. – Ya no querrán matarme ¿verdad?

- Claro que no. Al menos no las personas del palacio. – Le aseguró Izayoi con una sonrisa.

- Y si… por casualidad se aparece otro humano… ¿Cómo podré diferenciarlo de un Yukai? – Esto ya parecía un cuestionario.

- Un Yukai no tiene una apariencia humana completamente. Es decir, un Yukai siempre tendrá algo que un humano obviamente no posee. Pueden ser desde el tamaño de sus colmillos, hasta orejas puntiagudas. Si no encuentras nada fuera de lo común, puede ser que el Yukai esté escondiendo ese rasgo con sus ropas, con el cabello, y así.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo pueden sus guardias saber que el Yukai no está escondiendo esos rasgos?

- Cada persona y bestia tiene su propio olor singular. Y, ese olor determina si eres o no una bestia. Los humanos no podemos distinguir esto, sin embargo, el sentido del olfato de un Yukai es millones de veces más sensible que el de un humano.

- Es algo así como… ¿la diferencia del olfato entre un perro y un humano?

- Explícate.

- Los perros son capaces de detectar olores que las personas ni siquiera sabemos que existen, así como identificar los olores mas vagos, incluso los que han sido disfrazados con otros olores. Los perros poseen más membrana nasal que nosotros los humanos. La superficie olfatoria de la nariz humana es de cinco centímetros cuadrados, el área olfativa del perro es de ciento cincuenta centímetros cuadrados. El número de células olfatorias del hombre es de cinco millones, en el perro puede llegar a doscientos veinte millones y, en algunas excepciones hasta trescientos millones. – Vaya, la Universidad no era tan mala después de todo.

**- **Exactamente eso es lo que te quiero decir. Sin embargo, un Yukai no necesita de una nariz enorme para tener mejor olfato. Además, la capacidad olfativa de un perro y una bestia tiene demasiada diferencia. Por ejemplo, supongamos que el humano es el perro y que el perro es el Yukai.

- O sea que, la diferencia olfativa de un humano y una bestia… ¿es superior a la de un humano y un perro?

Izayoi asintió. – Eres muy inteligente, Kagome.

- Muchas gracias. ¡Valla! Esto es asombroso. – Exclamó ella.

- Permiso, ¿puedo pasar? – Preguntó Bankotsu.

- Sí. Adelante, Bankotsu. – Respondió Izayoi.

El chico entró y se quedó mirando a Kagome un poco extrañado.

- Bankotsu, ésta es Lady Kagome. Se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo.

- Un placer en conocerle Lady Kagome. Cualquier cosa que necesite, estoy a sus órdenes. – Dijo Bankotsu haciendo una reverencia.

- El placer es mío. – Respondió la chica antes de sorprenderse. – Espere, Lady Izayoi, no quiero ser de ninguna molestia.

- No te preocupes querida. No eres molestia aquí. Y ya que no tienes lugar donde ir te puedes quedar aquí.

- Pero es que… –

- ¡MÁ! – Se escuchó una voz masculina aproximarse a la habitación.

La voz se fue haciendo más profunda mientras se acercaba.

Cuando por fin llegó a la habitación paró en seco viendo a la muchacha que se encontraba junto a su madre.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Inuyasha! Buenos días. Ven aquí, déjame presentarte a alguien. – Dijo Izayoi levantándose y agarrando la mano la de Kagome, haciendo que ésta se levantara también.

Kagome se sorprendió. ¡Ese era el mismo chico de anoche!

La única diferencia que notó fue su pelo plateado... Y esas orejas como de perro... Y, sus ojos que ahora estaban dorados. _"Tal vez él también es un Yukai con apariencia humana…"_ pensó.

Inuyasha tenía el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba hacia su madre y Kagome.

Ahora que la veía mejor… ¡Esa niñata fue la que le llamó idiota anoche!

_**Continuará… **_


	3. Rosas y Vasijas

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece. Tal vez debería contratarlo para que sea mi esclavo sexual por una semana. O tal vez no… Rumiko no estaría muy feliz con esa idea.

**Capítulo tres.**

Espera un segundo… ¿Lady Izayoi había dicho Inuyasha?

¡Tiene que ser una broma! Pero… ahora que lo veía mejor pudo notar que el Inuyasha que estaba en frente de ella era idéntico al Inuyasha de su visión en el avión. ¿Qué rayos significa esto?

- Ella es Lady Kagome. – Comenzó a hablar Lady Izayoi con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha aún tenía el ceño fruncido. – Soy _Lord _Inuyasha.

- Kagome se quedará aquí ya que no tiene donde quedarse.

- ¿Qué? – Dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome al unísono.

- No se preocupe, no quiero causar ninguna molestia. – Intentó Kagome convencer a Lady Izayoi de nuevo.

- Sí, seguro ya hace falta en su casa… - Masculló él con indiferencia.

- No y no. Que ya no se diga más. Inuyasha, lleva a Kagome con Sango para que le asigne una habitación en el ala real. – Impuso Izayoi cerrando sus ojos y poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

- De acuerdo. – Suspiró Inuyasha de mala gana. – Tú, sígueme. – Y comenzó a caminar.

- Muchísimas gracias Lady Izayoi. – Dijo Kagome haciendo una reverencia, para luego tomar sus maletas y correr hacia Inuyasha.

---

Cuando caminaban cada persona que pasaba por ahí se le quedaba viendo. Eso la ponía nerviosa, y el estar con Inuyasha no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

**.**

**..**

…

Ese hombre la ponía nerviosa, definitivamente. Todo el trayecto se lo había pasado callado… _"Tal vez no pudo ver bien anoche debido a la oscuridad, seguro no me recuerda"_, pensó Kagome mientras caminaban por los enormes pasillos del palacio. Ella iba viendo las pinturas colgadas en la pared. Miró una pintura en particular que estaba a su derecha. En ésta estaba Lady Izayoi con un hombre a su lado… el mismo hombre que vio la última vez en el "Mundo Sepia". Esa pintura era en pocas palabras: perfecta. El o la que pintó ese cuadro se merecía un premio. Ya que se podía apreciar lo feliz que era Lady Izayoi con aquel hombre.

- Oye niña. – Dijo Inuyasha interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos.

- Uh… ¿sí? – Respondió ella nerviosa.

- ¿Eres la chica de anoche verdad?

Ella parpadeó asombrada.

- ¿Y bien…?

- Uhm… Sí, esa era yo. – Confesó Kagome viendo sus zapatos avergonzada.

- Gracias por llamarme idiota. – Le dijo él, empezando a caminar de nuevo.

- ¡Oh! Acerca de eso… Lo siento. – Habló Kagome cogiendo sus maletas y caminando también.

- Olvídalo.

Inuyasha se paró en una puerta. Tocó muchísimas veces como un loco, hasta que una muchacha salió de la habitación con cara enojada.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? – Le dijo la chica a Inuyasha.

Kagome se sorprendió de la forma en que ella le habló. Porque, por las ropas que llevaba se notaba que no era más que alguna _sirvienta_.

Aparentaba unos veintiún años, su pelo castaño estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Sus ojos marrones y su piel bronceada le hacían ver hermosa.

Ella era todo lo contrario a Inuyasha, por lo que podía ver. Él llevaba una especie de traje, digno de alguien importante. Los pantalones eran negros, y la parte de arriba azul oscuro. Sus botas también eran negras, pero con detalles rojos. En su cintura llevaba una espada y, finalmente una especie de banda roja –del mismo rojo que tenían las botas- cruzaba su frente siendo ocultada un poco por su flequillo. Aquella banda tenía un símbolo en el centro que parecía ser una especie de cruz. Y, a un lado de la banda estaba el símbolo del _Yin-Yang_. Sus ropas hacían contraste con sus ojos que parecían dos soles en su máximo esplendor.

- Cállate. Te traigo a esta mujer… Mamá me dijo que te dijera que le asignaras una habitación en el ala real.

La muchacha miró a Kagome. – Hola. Yo soy Sango, la criada personal de Lady Izayoi e Inuyasha. – Se presentó ella haciendo una reverencia.

- Mucho gusto, soy Lady Kagome.

- Ya cumplí con mi trabajo, así que si me disculpan me voy de aquí. – Interrumpió Inuyasha yéndose de allí.

- Vamos, buscaré una habitación para usted. – le dijo Sango a Kagome.

Las dos chicas fueron hacia el ala real, donde estaban las habitaciones de Inuyasha y Lady Izayoi. Además de algunas habitaciones extras en caso de invitados importantes. Se pararon en frente de una puerta, Sango sacó una llave y la abrió.

Kagome vio lo hermosa que era la habitación. Era de color amarillo, pero un amarillo tan leve que apenas se notaba. Había una cama tamaño normal con sábanas blancas. Sango abrió las enormes ventanas con cortinas blancas y amarillas. Al lado de la cama había una pequeña mesita de madera color marrón y más alante estaban dos sillas de caoba. También había una puerta que seguramente daba al baño y un _closet _a la derecha. Y por ultimo, vio un balcón con vista a la parte delantera del palacio.

- Es hermosa… - Dijo Kagome.

Sango sonrió. – Si ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Quiere que le prepare el baño para que usted pueda bañarse y relajarse, Lady Kagome?

- Sí, por favor.

- De acuerdo. – Sango se giró dispuesta a preparar el baño.

- Ah. Y Sango…

- ¿Diga?

- En el tiempo que esté aquí, si vamos a hacer amigas… llámame sólo Kagome. Y no me digas "usted", me siento vieja. Puedes tutearme si quieres.

- Como tú digas "Sólo Kagome". – Le dijo Sango, a lo que Kagome soltó una carcajada divertida.

Sango entró al bañó dejando a Kagome sola.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Se preguntó a ella misma. – No entiendo nada. Iré a hablar con Lady Izayoi después de tomar un baño. Pero mientras tanto...

Kagome abrió sus maletas. Empezó a sacar las ropas y a ponerlas en el _closet_. Abrió una de las gavetas que tenía el estante y allí organizó su ropa interior. Sus productos de belleza, como son: su maquillaje, sus perfumes, su shampoo, etc... Los puso en la gaveta que tenía la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama. Sus accesorios los tenía en un estuche no tan pequeño, y lo puso arriba de la mesita.

¡Oh! Su cepillo de dientes, su pasta dental y el jabón. ¡Gracias a Dios que su mamá le había puesto ese jabón en su maleta! Ella discutió por ese jabón como por diez minutos diciéndole a su madre que no era necesario. Pero como dice el dicho: "Mama knows best"

De su bolso sacó su Biblia. Ah, Cuanto adoraba aquella Biblia… La que su abuela le dio antes de morir. Siempre que miraba aquella Biblia se acordaba de su abuela. La puso también arriba de la pequeña mesa. Revisó su bolso por última vez, y en éste encontró el collar que le había regalado su _ex-novio_. El collar tenía un corazón color dorado con las letras "I & K". _"Estúpido Isei…"_ Pensó mirando el collar enojada.

- Oye, "Sólo Kagome" tu baño esta listo. – Dijo Sango divertida.

- Gracias. – Exclamó Kagome sonriendo.

Sango salió de la habitación y Kagome entró al baño.

---

Él estaba fastidiado y tenía hambre. Y que su madre se hiciera la tonta ante las preguntas que él le hacia lo fastidiaba más. - Mamá, ¿me puedes explicar quién rayos es esa niña? – Preguntó de nuevo por quinta vez.

- Escucha, Inuyasha. Esto que te voy a decir no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿entendido?

- Sí, sí. Ahora dime…

- Bien. Mira… Kagome es del futuro.

- ¿Huh?

- Sí. ¿Te acuerdas de Naraku, verdad?

- ¿Cómo olvidarme de ese maldito engendro?

- ¿También te acuerdas como Naraku quería mandar a Sesshomaru al futuro?

- Ve al punto.

- Lo que quiero decir es que Naraku es uno de los cuatro que pueden hacer el conjuro de "Miraika".

- ¿Qué?

- Así como lo oyes.

- O sea que… ¿Naraku trajo a Kagome hasta nuestro presente, que para ella sería el pasado?

- Aún no sé si fue Naraku. Aunque Naraku tiene el suficiente poder para trasladarse él mismo al futuro y trasladar una persona del futuro al pasado y viceversa, dudo que él quisiera traer a Kagome hasta aquí.

- Tienes razón. Ella tiene un poder espiritual bastante fuerte… semejante al de Kikyo. Creo que no le haría nada bien a Naraku traer otra Kikyo hasta aquí.

- ¿En serio? Kagome no aparenta tener poder espiritual.

- Viviendo el futuro no creo que le sea posible desarrollar sus poderes. Creo que ni siquiera sabe que tiene poder espiritual.

- Sí. Pero aún tengo la duda de quién la mandó aquí.

- Umm. Disculpe, ¿Lady Izayoi? – Dijo Kagome asomando su pequeña cabeza por la enorme puerta.

Izayoi rogó porque Kagome no hubiera escuchando la conversación con Inuyasha. - ¿Necesitas algo, querida?

- Sólo quería hacerle unas preguntas. Si es que puedo…

- Claro que puedes, ven aquí.

Kagome entró a la sala. Se había cambiado de ropa, ahora tenía puesto un vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Un reloj blanco estaba en su muñeca izquierda y en la muñeca derecha tenía algunas pulseras de varios colores. Su pelo aún estaba suelto, pero tenía un pequeño gancho en forma de mariposa que recogía algunos mechones de cabello. Llevaba sandalias _flip-flops_, dando vista a sus pequeños pies.

Lady Izayoi se paró de su puesto y se acercó a Kagome. – Aw. Kagome te ves adorable. – Dijo ella halándole los cachetes.

- Gracias – Respondió Kagome sonrojándose.

- Y… ¿qué querías preguntarme?

- Eh. Es que… - Balbuceó Kagome viendo a Inuyasha.

- Oh… ¡Inuyasha! Ve a sacar al gato.

- No tenemos gato. – Dijo Inuyasha levantando una ceja.

- Bien… Al perro entonces.

- Ya entendí la indirecta, gracias. – Replicó él, saliendo de la sala.

Una vez solas, Kagome empezó su interrogatorio. – Bueno. Cuando Inuyasha me guiaba através de los pasillos pude apreciar muchas pinturas. Pero una en especial captó mi atención, es aquella donde usted está con un hombre, muy parecido a Inuyasha. ¿Me podría decir quién es?

- Es el Rey. Inu No Taisho… - Respondió Izayoi sonriendo.

Kagome puso cara de sorpresa. - ¿De verdad?

- Sí. ¿Por qué te asombras?

- No se si usted me creerá. Pero, últimamente he tenido un par de visiones. Y él estuvo en una de ellas…

Ahora fue Izayoi quien puso cara de sorpresa. - ¿Qué clase de visiones?

- Son muy extrañas. Todo se vuelve color sepia… Cuando estaba en el avión también tuve una visión en la que se encontraba Inuyasha.

- Espera… ¿Qué es un avión?

- Es… Uhm… Una cosa grande que vuela y que hace posible el transporte de las personas a otros países.

- Bien, bien. No nos desviemos del tema. ¿Qué viste en la visión que estaba Inuyasha?

- Él estaba discutiendo con una mujer que se parecía a mí. Creo que se llamaba Kikyo o algo así. – Dijo Kagome tratando de recordar.

- ¿Kikyo?

- Eso creo.

- Esto es todo muy confuso…

- Lo sé. Por eso quise venir a preguntarle a usted.

- Kagome, tú tienes un poder espiritual enorme.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

Lady Izayoi suspiró. – Hablaré de esto con Kaede, tú puedes estar tranquila.

- Muchas gracias, Lady Izayoi. – Dijo Kagome sonriendo dispuesta a irse de la sala.

- Kagome…

- ¿Sí?

- Cuando tengas una de esas visiones, comunícamelo a mi o a Kaede ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. – Respondió la muchacha, aunque no sabía quién era esa tal Kaede.

---

Como no sabía qué hacer, decidió dar una vuelta por el palacio. Cada paso que daba se asombraba más por la hermosura de éste.

Sin saber cómo, llegó al comedor. Era simplemente espectacular…

- ¡Oh! Kagome. Mira, ésta es Kaede. – Dijo Lady Izayoi tocándole el hombro a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

- Mucho gusto Kaede, yo soy Kagome.

- El gusto es mío señorita Kagome.

- Estuve hablando lo que me dijiste con Kaede.

- Sí. Kagome, ¿no te importaría hablar conmigo unos minutos?

- Por mí está bien. ¿Hablaremos ahora?

- No. Ahora tengo que ir con Lady Izayoi. En unas horas estaría bien…

- _Okay_, entonces nos vemos luego. – Dijo Kagome sonriendo y empezando a caminar de nuevo.

- Es idéntica a Kikyo… - Susurró Kaede.

- ¿Verdad que sí? – Dijo Izayoi de la misma manera.

---

Estaba maravillada viendo el inmenso jardín del palacio. Había toda clase de flores y de todos los colores. Recogió una rosa blanca de uno de los rosales y empezó a caminar hacia la izquierda.

Vio a alguien a lo lejos con la cabeza metida en una vasija. Era Inuyasha indudablemente, lo reconoció por su melena plateada. Caminó hacia él frunciendo el ceño.

Esperó a que él sacara la cabeza de ahí, pero parecía estar pegado a la bendita vasija.

- Oye… ¿te piensas ahogar en esa vasija? – le preguntó ella aún con el ceño fruncido y ladeando la cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda. - ¿Estas atorado? – volvió a preguntar al ver como él trataba de quitar la vasija de su cabeza, en un torpe intento.

Kagome caminó hacia él y tomo la vasija del otro extremo, halándola con toda su fuerza. - ¡Vamos, ayúdame también! – le gritó Kagome. A lo que Inuyasha también empezó a tratar de sacar la cabeza.

La lucha duró unos dos minutos hasta que por fin la vasija voló por los aires y toda el agua que estaba dentro de ésta cayera sobre ambos.

- ¡Oh, genial! – Exclamó ella empapada. Posó su vista sobre Inuyasha y vio como éste respiraba rápido. Parece que tenía unos buenos minutos con la cabeza atorada ahí dentro. - ¡Tu cabeza es muy grande!

- No. ¡La vasija es muy pequeña! – Contraataco él.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre meter la cabeza en una vasija llena de agua? Y para colmo que la vasija sea más pequeña que tu cabeza.

Inuyasha bufó sentándose en la hierba y Kagome lo imitó sentándose a su lado. Cosa que lamentó rápidamente viendo que Inuyasha no tenía puesta su… armadura-camisa-suéter-lo-que-sea. Ella se sonrojó viendo su pecho _muy_ bien formado.

- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación mirar a las otras personas descaradamente? – Dijo él mirándola divertido.

- ¡No te estaba mirando! – Chilló ella mirando para otro lado.

- Oh, por supuesto que no…

- De todas maneras… ¿Qué hacías con tu cabeza ahí dentro?

- Tenía calor. – Contestó él subiendo sus hombros ligeramente.

- O sea que… ¡¿Casi me da un hernia con toda esa fuerza que hice y me quedé empapada por que tenías calor?!

- Eh… Sí, creo que sí.

- ¡Argh, tonto! – Exclamó Kagome parándose y yéndose de vuelta al palacio.

- ¡Kagome! – Le llamó él.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Tu vestido es blanco y estas mojada!

- ¡Eso ya lo sé!

- ¡Eso quiere decir que se ve tu ropa interior!

Kagome se puso roja de vergüenza y le tiró en la cara la rosa blanca que antes había cogido.

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Yo sólo te estaba ayudando!

- ¡Sí, como no! – Fue lo ultimó que gritó ella antes de entrar de nuevo al palacio.

Inuyasha empezó a reír a carcajadas. – Estúpida niña.

_**Continuará**__**… **_

****

* * *

Bastante corto el capítulo, pero tenía que dejarlo ahí. Gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, y a las personas que sólo leen.

Algunas aclaraciones:

1- En la parte en que Kagome sacaba su cepillo de dientes, pasta dental y jabón… Está el dicho: "Mama knows best" Bueno, éste es un dicho bastante popular en los Estados Unidos. En español sería algo como: "Mamá lo sabe mejor" O sea que, la mamá de Kagome sabía que tarde o temprano ella necesitaría ese jabón. No sé si me explico bien, pues éste dicho no tiene mucho sentido en español. xD

2- Una vasija es algo así como un recipiente no tan grande. En este caso, Inuyasha tenía su cabeza atorada en una vasija de barro.

Creo que es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews. :)

Bye, bye.


	4. Cruzando Palabras

Disclaimer: No poseo a Inuyasha, no tengo dinero, mi prima se llama Sasha y… ¿qué rima con dinero?

**Capítulo cuatro.**

"Cruzando Palabras"

- Maldito sótano. – Exclamó fastidiado.

- No te quejes, por lo menos a ti no te toca vivir en este lugar. ¿Cuándo es que piensas sacarnos de aquí?

- No pienses que van a salir de aquí por ahora. Ha surgido un _pequeño_ inconveniente.

- ¿Qué clase de inconveniente?

- Aún trato de averiguar los poderes de ese _inconveniente_. Se ve inofensiva, pero no lo es. – Dijo él sentándose en el piso.

- ¡Esto es tan aburrido! ¡Me crecerán raíces aquí dentro!

- Pueden salir si quieren. Pero… nada de descuartizar gente, ¿_okay_?

- Tsk. No hay nada de divertido en salir y hacer nada. – Replicó el otro apoyándose de la pared.

- Acostúmbrense. Por ahora no podemos hacer nada que nos ponga en riesgo de ser descubiertos.

---

Ya había pasado una semana desde su "discusión" con Inuyasha. Desde ese día no había vuelto a cruzar palabras con él. Oh, y hablando de cruzar palabras… parece que a Kaede se le olvidó que tenían una charla pendiente. La edad hace muchos efectos en las personas.

Kagome decidió ir donde Kaede ella misma. Supuso que estaba en la cocina… Lady Izayoi le había dicho que Kaede junto con Sango, eran las criadas personales de Inuyasha y de ella misma.

Kaede era amante de la gastronomía, y aunque habían varios cocineros en el palacio, ella siempre se empeñaba en ir a la cocina y decirles a todos qué hacer.

Salió de su habitación, cosa que lamentó rápidamente. Pues, el frío que hacía era tan grande que su cuerpo temblaba.

- Ayer hacía un calor para morirse y hoy es todo lo contrario. Por aquí hace falta alguien que dé el tiempo… - Dijo ella caminando por unos minutos hasta llegar a la cocina.

De inmediato vio a Kaede discutiendo con uno de los cocineros…

- ¡No, no y no! A esto le falta sal. – Exclamó Kaede.

- Eh… ¿Kaede?

- ¿Necesita algo señorita Kagome? – Dijo la mujer cambiando su semblante en un segundo.

- Bueno, usted dijo que quería hablar conmigo hace unos días…

Kaede puso la palma de su mano en su frente. - ¡Claro! ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? Perdón, ya ves… La vejez me tiene olvidando las cosas.

- No se preocupe.

- ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

- Síp.

- Bien, vamos a afuera.

Ambas caminaron hasta la parte delantera del palacio, donde se encontraron con el guardia que antes llevó a Kagome al palacio. Y, cada vez que el hombre veía a Kagome se inclinaba hacia ella pidiéndole disculpas.

- ¡Lo siento, Lady Kagome!

- Ya le dije que no se preocupara por eso. Uhm… ¿Cuál es su nombre de nuevo?

- ¡Kazuo Nakamura, a sus órdenes!

- Bien, Kazuo. No se preocupe por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora me tengo que ir. ¡Hablamos luego! – Le dijo ella alejándose con Kaede.

Ya cuando caminaron un poco, Kagome se estaba desesperando. Kaede no hablaba.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Kagome tímidamente.

- Kagome. Necesito que me describas qué fue exactamente lo que viste en tus visiones.

- Bueno. En la primera, vi a Inuyasha discutiendo con una mujer. Lamentablemente, no pude saber el motivo… A penas pude oír lo que decían.

- Lady Izayoi me dijo que la mujer que viste fue Kikyo. ¿Eso es verdad?

- Creo que sí. Lo último que Inuyasha dijo fue: "¡Es que tú no entiendes Kikyo!" – Gritó Kagome tratando de imitar a Inuyasha.

Kaede la miró sorprendida. – Esa visión que tuviste, fue una realidad Kagome.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Sí. Eso pasó hace dos años aproximadamente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Kikyo era mi hermana. – Confesó.

- ¿Era? ¿Qué le pasó?

- Nadie lo sabe. Ella desapareció después de esa discusión que viste. ¿De casualidad no viste qué dirección tomó ella? ¿No oíste nada que diera una pista sobre dónde podría estar?

- En realidad… no. Pero, ¿qué pasó ahí? Ella le dijo a Inuyasha que lo odiaba…

- Larga historia. Además, yo no soy quién para responderte.

Kagome paró en seco. – Esas palabras…

- ¿Eh?

- Esas palabras que usted dijo… ¡fueron las mismas que me dijo esa mujer antes de mandarme hasta aquí! ¡¿Qué rayos significa todo esto?! ¡No entiendo nada! – Kagome estaba furiosa. Nadie le decía las cosas como eran, y ya se había hartado.

- Cálmate, Kagome. – La trataba de tranquilizar Kaede. – Te prometo que ya entenderás todo. Pero no seré yo la que te explique todo…

- ¿Entonces quién? ¡¿Quién?!

- Ya lo verás… - Dicho esto Kaede volvió al palacio.

- Tsk. – Como odiaba que no respondieran sus preguntas.

Empezó a caminar hasta salir del territorio del palacio. Nunca había salido de allí, así que decidió salir a conocer los alrededores. Después de todo… Un poco de aire no le hacía mal a nadie.

Llegó hasta un pequeño lago. Sus aguas eran tan cristalinas que se podían ver los peces nadando en todas direcciones.

Se acercó un poco más al lago, y vio reflejado en éste el mismo árbol que había visto en el hotel. Caminó hasta llegar al tronco del enorme árbol, y tal como lo hizo la última vez puso su mano en la corteza del árbol. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un _Déjà vu_?

En ese momento su cabeza empezó a doler. Era tan doloroso que tuvo que agarrar su cabeza con ambas manos y ponerse en cuclillas. Cerró sus ojos por un instante y cuando los abrió, se encontraba en el "Mundo Sepia".

Aunque su dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que casi no la dejaba ver, ella sabía que Inu No Taisho estaba ahí, de nuevo.

Vio como él se acuclillaba en frente de ella.

- Kagome… - Le llamó con voz ronca.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- No te preocupes por eso ahora.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? Quiero que alguien me explique. – Dijo ella con dificultad, aún agarrando su cabeza.

- Necesito que me ayudes, Kagome. Necesito que le digas dónde estoy.

- ¿A quién?

- A Inuyasha, a Izayoi. A todos…

- ¿Usted no estaba muerto?

- No, nunca lo estuve.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Este no es momento para explicaciones. Te enseñaré el lugar donde estoy. – Dicho esto, Inu No Taisho puso ambas manos en la cabeza de Kagome. Cuando esto pasó, Kagome vio imágenes de algo que parecía ser un castillo. El exterior era hermoso, pero el interior era tenebroso. Todo era negro en los pasillos, dándole un aspecto lúgubre. Vio una enorme puerta y justo cuando la puerta se abría su visión terminó. Ya no estaba en el "Mundo Sepia".

Abrió sus ojos confundida. Su dolor de cabeza había aumentado y tuvo que sostenerse del árbol para poder pararse. Se sentía sofocada…

---

Estaba aburrido, fin de la historia. Había salido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, y sus deseos de matar gente incrementaban cuando cualquier persona pasaba en frente de él.

Decidió regresar de vuelta al palacio. Cuando ya iba llegando, se desvío cuando vio a una muchacha agarrada torpemente del árbol Goshinboku.

Se acercó hasta ella, y aunque no le emocionaba en lo absoluto matar mujeres, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin matar a nadie.

Bankotsu dijo que nada de descuartizar gente pero… nadie se iba a enterar.

- Valla, valla. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo lentamente cuando llegó hasta donde ella.

Kagome volteó su cabeza hasta donde el hombre… o ¿la mujer? - ¿Quién eres?

- No necesitas saber el nombre de alguien que va a acabar con tu vida.

- No estoy de humor para bromas. - Le dijo enojada.

- Oh. Créeme no estoy bromeando… Y dime, ¿Cómo quieres morir? ¿Lenta y dolorosamente o rápido y sin rodeos?

Kagome se aferró más al árbol. – Ninguna de las dos, gracias.

- Bien, entonces elegiré yo. ¡Que conste que te pregunté! – Exclamó él sonriendo.

- Argh. Escucha… estoy cansada, me duele la cabeza y tus bromas no me caen bien en este momento. Así que si me disculpas… - Ella se dispuso a irse.

- Ahora tú escucha. No me causa nada diversión matar mujeres, son muy aburridas. Pero, como ya sabrás mi espada no ha matado a nadie en casi un mes. Y, lamentablemente yo tengo muchas ganas de matar.

- Eres un sádico. – De repente, la charla sobre _Yukais _que había tenido con Lady Izayoi le llegó a la cabeza.

- Gracias. Pero por ahora, basta de parloteos… Voy a matarte lentamente, así tal vez se me olvida que eres mujer. – Sin mas agitó su espada, la cual se estiró formando varios sables hasta llegar a la pierna izquierda de Kagome.

Ella cayó al suelo sujetando su pierna.

- ¡Hah! Si vieras tu cara en este momento… te aseguro que te daría muchas ganas de matar.

- ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres… conmigo? – Le preguntó con dificultad.

- Nada, querida. Sólo matarte… - Respondió retirando el sable incrustado en la pierna de ella. Luego, se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de Kagome y tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos. – Tienes bonita cara. Lastima que quedará desfigurada después de esto.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Si tanto insistes, es Jakotsu. Aunque… no creo que te sirva después de la muerte.

Kagome agarró la mano de él que aún seguía en su rostro y la apretó. Cuando esto pasó, una luz azul invadió el lugar por unos segundos. Después, Jakotsu estaba a dos metros de Kagome estampado contra un árbol.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella se paró por completo lentamente y empezó a caminar –o mejor dicho a cojear- lo más rápido que pudo hacia el palacio.

---

- ¿Verdad o reto? – Le preguntó él a su compañero.

- Ehm… ¡reto!

- Bien. Te reto a que le beses el trasero a Lord Inuyasha. – Contestó con una sonrisa en el otro.

- ¿Para después perder mi trabajo? Gracias pero no gracias.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No es la gran cosa…

- Sí, cla… - Paró de hablar al ver como Kagome venia con su pantalón blanco todo manchado de sangre. Rápidamente se acercó a ella para ayudarla. – ¡Lady Kagome! ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

- Kazuo, necesito que llames a Lady Izayoi. – Le dijo ella jadeando.

- Lady Izayoi salió al pueblo del sur de emergencia.

- Entonces llama a Inuyasha, o a Kaede.

- ¡Naoki! Llama a Lord Inuyasha y a Kaede. ¡Diles que Lady Kagome está herida y que la llevé donde Miroku!

- ¡Sí! – Respondió el otro rápidamente corriendo hacia el palacio.

Kazuo levantó a Kagome al estilo nupcial y la llevó adentro.

---

- ¡No es mi culpa, es que mi mano está maldita! – Exclamó levantando su mano.

- Oh, por supuesto. – Dijo Sango saliendo del lugar enfadada.

Miroku era el médico del palacio. Aunque no lo parecía, él era muy inteligente… y también un pervertido de primera. Sus ojos eran azules, tan azules que casi parecían negros. Su cabello era largo hasta los hombros, pero estaban amarrados en una coleta baja. Aparte de ser médico, Miroku tenía habilidades como monje.

- ¡Miroku! ¡Miroku! – Exclamó Kazuo entrando con Kagome en brazos.

- ¿Pero qué le hiciste? – Cuestionó él.

- No es tiempo de charlas. ¡Ayúdame!

- ¡Ponla en la cama!

Kazuo obedeció y, con cuidado puso a Kagome en la cama.

- ¡Oh, vamos Kaede! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir yo también?! – Se escuchaba la voz de Inuyasha desde afuera. Segundos después apareció en la habitación con Kaede halándole una oreja.

- Dios mío. ¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó Kaede acercándose hacia Kagome rápidamente.

- Tendrán tiempo suficiente de hablar con ella. Ahora, si no le pongo un vendaje en su pierna… se desangrará y morirá. – Dijo Miroku seriamente.

- Bien, bien. Procura a hacerlo rápido… - Se quejó Inuyasha.

- Necesito quitarle esa extraña ropa que lleva.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Kagome hablando por primera vez.

- Mentira. Yo creo que este es otra de las mañas de Miroku…

- ¿Cómo piensas que le vendaré si no le quitan las ropas?

- Aún sigo pensando que es una de tus mañas. – Insistió Inuyasha.

- Salgan los tres, yo vendaré su pierna. – Habló Kaede.

- ¡_Hey_! Ese es mi trabajo. – Protestó Miroku poniendo énfasis en el "mi" y parándose de la silla.

Inuyasha haló la coleta de Miroku sacándolo de la habitación, seguido por Kazuo.

---

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, su espalda le dolía. Se paró lentamente con ayuda de su espada… Estaba enfadado.

- Maldita mujer. No creas que esto se va a quedar así. – Susurró dándole un puñetazo al árbol donde había quedado estampado.

---

- ¡Inuyasha! Necesito que entres aquí. – Dijo Kaede sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿Para qué?

- Ven y no preguntes.

Inuyasha roló los ojos y entró a la habitación. Kagome tenía su pierna vendada y Kaede le había cambiado su ropa de antes por un _yukata_ verde pálido, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

- Kagome, ¿Quién fue que te hizo esto? – Le preguntó él sentándose en la silla.

- Fue un hombre/mujer. Llamado Jakotsu… - Dijo Kagome.

- ¿Un hombre/mujer?

- Sí. Era un hombre pero actuaba como mujer, me da escalofríos de sólo recordarlo.

- Nunca había oído ese nombre por aquí. ¿Qué le hiciste para que te atacara?

- Nada. Sólo estaba ahí junto a ese árbol sin molestar a nadie. Mi cabeza dolía por lo que vi… ¡Oh, sí! Tengo que contarles de la otra visión que tuve.

- ¿Otra más? – Miró Kaede a Kagome.

- Sí. Pero esta no me mostró eventos del pasado como la anterior. En esta me comuniqué con Inu No Taisho.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron Inuyasha y Kaede al unísono.

- Aja.

- ¿¡Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué te dijo?! – Le cuestionó Inuyasha parándose de la silla y sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Cómo? Pues, no lo sé. ¿Cuándo? Antes de que me atacara Jakotsu. ¿Dónde? En el árbol gigante que está a las afueras del palacio. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. ¿Qué me dijo? Me dijo que te dijera a ti y a Lady Izayoi donde él está.

- O sea que, ¿está vivo? – Preguntó Kaede uniéndose al interrogatorio.

- Sí.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Sólo pude ver que se encontraba en un castillo. Muy lúgubre…

- ¡¿No te dijo por dónde queda ese castillo?! – Se paró Inuyasha.

- No. La visión terminó antes de que me dijera.

- ¡Maldición!

- Tranquilo, Inuyasha. Estas visiones de Kagome no son casualidad, ya las ha tenido antes. Sólo tienes que esperar a que tenga otra, a ver que pasa. Porque por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer. – Replicó Kaede. – Lleva a Kagome a su habitación, iré a buscar algunas hierbas medicinales. – Y salió de la habitación.

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome en brazos y la llevó como un rayo a su habitación. No sin antes llevarse la mirada de todos los que por ahí pasaban, incluyendo Miroku y Kazuo.

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no te dí permiso para que me cargaras! – Chilló Kagome.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Inuyasha puso a Kagome en su cama y él se sentó también. Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, quedando a sólo milímetros de su cara.

- ¡Necesito que tengas otra de tus visiones!

- ¿Huh? – Fue lo único que ella pudo decir.

- ¡Vamos, Kagome! Quiero que te comuniques con mi padre de nuevo.

Kagome aparto las manos de él de su rostro, sonrojada. – No es algo que yo controlo. No puedo decidir cuándo tenerlas y cuándo no.

Inuyasha se paró de la cama. – Kagome, cuando tengas más visiones… Dímelo lo antes posible. ¿De acuerdo?

- _Okay_. – Respondió ella, y él salió de la habitación.

---

- ¿Aquí es donde vive Inuyasha? – Preguntó la niña de cabello totalmente blanco, viendo el palacio desde una montaña cercana.

- Sí. – Respondió el hombre con voz macabra y de aspecto tenebroso.

- ¿Crees que estará feliz de vernos? – Sonrío maléficamente la mujer de ojos rojos.

- Hah, tal vez no. – Volvió a responder el hombre mirando el oscuro cielo y caminando en la dirección que vino. – Memorícense el camino, porque no ésta no será la primera vez que estaremos aquí.

- Sí. – Dijeron ambas, la niña y la mujer.

_**Continuará… **_


	5. Historias

Disclaimer: Inuyasha aún pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Pero… ¡yo seré dueña de Inuyasha! Algún día… Cuando las vacas vuelen…

**Capítulo cinco.**

"Historias"

- ¡Mamá! – Gritó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha?

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Acabo de llegar del sur. ¿No podemos hablar mañana?

- ¡No! Escucha… ¡Mi papá está vivo!

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Inuyasha. Pensaba que ya lo habías superado…

- Argh. ¡Izayoi! – Exclamó para que su madre le tomara en serio.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso, Inuyasha?

- ¿Podrías dejar de decir Inuyasha en cada oración que dices? Se me va a gastar el nombre.

- Es que extrañé decir tu nombre. – Admitió sonriendo.

Él roló los ojos. – Ya, ya. El punto de esta conversación es que papá está vivo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Kagome tuvo una visión. Y dijo que papá le había enseñado donde estaba.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó emocionada.

- A eso voy. Bueno, Kagome tuvo la visión, y justo cuando iba a saber dónde estaba papá… ¡Bam! Alguien le incrustó una espada en su pierna.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – _Okay_ tal vez no fue buena idea decirle eso a Lady Izayoi.

- Calma, calma. No te pongas histérica…

- ¡¿Que no me ponga histérica?! ¡¿Cómo está Kagome?!

- ¡Tranquilízate, mujer! Ella está bien, Kaede y Miroku le ayudaron.

Izayoi no le hizo caso a las palabras de Inuyasha y se fue casi corriendo a la habitación de Kagome.

- Oh, por el amor de… ¡Mamá, espera! – Él se fue detrás de ella.

---

- ¡Ouch, ouch, ouch! – Exclamó mientras ponía el algodón con alcohol en la herida de su pierna. Siempre llevaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios a cualquier viaje que iba.

Se había quitado la venda sin autorización de Kaede, o sea que, si alguien la encontraba, se lo diría inmediatamente a ella y no sería muy placentero.

- ¡Kagome!

_¡Rayos! Estoy frita_, pensó. – Ehm… ¿Sí?

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Lady Izayoi mientras entraba a la habitación. Se quedó horrorizada al ver la herida de Kagome. – ¡Por Dios!

- ¡Lady Izayoi! Me alegro de que ya haya llegado. – Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué te quitaste esa venda?

- Uh… Es que estoy estudiando para ser doctora. Bueno, estaba… Usted sabe… antes de que me trajeran aquí. Y ya más o menos sé qué hacer en situaciones así.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

- En realidad, sí. Necesito que pase esto por la herida. – Le dijo ella dándole otro algodón con alcohol.

- Bien. – Lady Izayoi tomó el algodón y lo pasaba lentamente por la herida, mientras Kagome tapaba sus ojos con su mano izquierda y se mordía el labio.

- ¿Pero qué le estas haciendo? – Preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

- Inuyasha, ayúdame. No creo que puedo soportar ver a Kagome sufrir y yo ser la responsable.

- Usted no es la responsable, Lady Izayoi. Es el alcohol.

- Aún así… Inuyasha, tómalo. – Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y tomó el algodón. Se sentó en la cama mientras Kagome tapaba sus ojos de nuevo.

- No entiendo… ¿Por qué él te atacó de esa manera? ¿Estas segura de que no le hiciste nada?

- No. ¿Qué le podría hacer yo?

- Iré a buscar a Sango para que ayude por aquí. ¿Bien? – Lady Izayoi salió de la habitación.

- ¡OW! ¡Ten más cuidado! – Chilló.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Deja de quejarte entonces.

- Bien. - Dijo mientras volteaba la cara hacia otro lado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una duda cruzara la cabeza de Kagome. – Oye, Inuyasha…

- ¿Hmm? – Estaba concentrado en pasar el algodón por la herida.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu padre? – Lo vio tensarse rápidamente ante la pregunta.

- Desapareció.

- ¿Desapareció?

- Algo así.

- ¿Me puedes contar qué pasó? – Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Inuyasha respondiera.

- Como ya sabes, aquí y en el pueblo del sur sólo habitan _Yukais_. Hace algunos años, papá era el Rey de los pueblos del norte, sur, este y oeste. Pero ahora, mi padre es Rey de Asahikawa y Kushiro que son el pueblo del norte y el pueblo del este. Y mi… _hermano_ Sesshomaru es el Rey de Sapporo y Otaru, que son el pueblo del sur y el pueblo del oeste. Bueno, mi padre es considerado uno de los _Yukais_ más fuertes que existen…

- Y si era _tan_ fuerte… ¿Por qué tuvo que elegir otro Rey para que estuviera en los pueblos del sur y el oeste?

- No interrumpas.

- Lo siento.

- Como seguía diciendo… Mi padre es considerado uno de los _Yukais_ más fuertes que existen. Y todos los _Yukais_ y humanos lo respetaban. Pero, años atrás las cosas se fueron saliendo de control. Y, era muy difícil para mi padre tener el mando de cuatro pueblos fundamentales como son Asahikawa, Kushiro, Sapporo y Otaru. Por eso tuvo que escoger otro Rey.

- ¿Y por qué no te escogió a ti en vez de a tu hermano?

- Deja de interrumpir que a eso voy. – Le dijo fastidiado.

- Lo siento.

- En ese tiempo yo era muy joven y débil para ser un Rey. Sesshomaru ya tenía edad y fuerza suficiente para eso. Por esa razón lo escogió a él. Cuando mi padre ya no tenga las fuerzas necesarias para ser Rey, yo lo sustituiré.

- Ah… Ya entiendo. Pero, eso aún no responde mi pregunta de cómo desapareció.

- Papá tenía un _"amigo" _llamado Naraku. Él siempre pensó que mi padre lo escogería para ser Rey. Cuando vio que Sesshomaru tenía el poder sobre Sapporo y Otaru, su furia empezó. Siempre hacía lo posible por dañar a papá pero todo era en vano debido a su fuerza. Mamá se estaba preocupando debido a que cada ataque era más fuerte que el anterior y, convenció a mi padre para que resolviera las cosas con Naraku. Cuando fue hacia donde se encontraba el _engendro _fue el último día que supimos de mi papá. Sesshomaru mandó a todas sus tropas para que fueran a buscar a Naraku y, cuando lo encontraron juró que no había matado a mi padre. Dijo que la sacerdotisa _Tsubaki_ lo tenía en su poder.

- ¿Quién es Tsubaki?

- ¡Deja de interrumpir!

- Lo siento.

- Sesshomaru entonces, mandó a que buscaran a Tsubaki y mamá hizo lo mismo con las tropas de aquí. Pero, ya han pasado algunos meses de eso y aún no la han encontrado. Y nadie ha sabido de Naraku tampoco, así que no me extrañaría si esos dos estuvieran aliados o algo por el estilo.

- Valla… ¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de que Naraku y Tsubaki están aliados?

- El poder de Naraku nunca sobrepasará al de mi padre. Lo más inteligente para él, sería aliarse con una sacerdotisa. Ya que una sacerdotisa que sea lo bastante poderosa sólo tendría que hacer un conjuro para atrapar a alguien. Y, Tsubaki es muy poderosa.

- Entonces por esa razón es que tu padre quiere que le diga a ustedes donde está.

- Exacto.

- Cuando vuelva a tener otra visión que se relacione con eso… Haré un escándalo de felicidad. – Dijo ella e Inuyasha curvó sus labios en una _pequeñita _sonrisa.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sango mientras entraba a la habitación un poco agitada.

- Como ya llegó la loca para que te ayude, yo me voy. Adiós… - Dijo Inuyasha jalándole la nariz a Kagome.

- ¡Ow!

- Idiota… - Murmuró Sango con el ceño fruncido mientras Inuyasha salía de la habitación.

- Sango… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Aja.

- Inuyasha es el príncipe, ¿verdad?

- Correcto.

- Y tú eres su criada, ¿verdad?

- Correcto.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué ustedes se tratan así? Como si fueran hermanos o algo por el estilo.

Sango sonrió. – Te lo voy a contar pero, no se lo digas.

- De acuerdo.

- Yo llegué al palacio cuando apenas tenia siete años. Mi madre, en ese tiempo, era la criada de Lady Izayoi y de Lord Inu No Taisho. Desafortunadamente mi madre murió después de algunos años…

- Lo siento. – Dijo Kagome con rostro triste.

- No te preocupes. – Sonrió Sango. – Después de eso, Lady Izayoi se hizo cargo de mí. Bueno… Inuyasha tiene un _medio-hermano _llamado Sesshomaru. Y, como Sesshomaru es algunos años más grande que Inuyasha, lógicamente tenía más habilidades que Inuyasha. Por esa razón él siempre se sentía mal, y se fue convirtiendo en una persona fría. Y, aunque Lady Izayoi y Lord Inu No Taisho siempre le decían que los querían a los dos por igual, Inuyasha era bastante testarudo y no comprendía aquello. A pesar de que yo era pequeña en esos días, me dí cuenta de esto fácilmente… Por eso siempre trataba de ser como una hermana para él. Al principio no fue nada fácil tratar de derretir el hielo que lo cubría. Pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, vi como él se abría más y más conmigo. Me decía que yo era la única persona en que confiaba. Tal vez creas que la forma de tratarnos no es adecuada para un príncipe y una criada… y en realidad no te culpo. Pero, esa es la forma de demostrar que nos queremos. – Finalizó Sango sacando la lengua divertida.

- Entonces… ¿a ti te gusta Inuyasha? – Preguntó con semblante un poco preocupado.

Sango soltó una carcajada. – Ni en un millón de años. A Inuyasha lo considero como mi hermano, y nada más.

- Oh…

- Ahora, déjame ponerte esa venda de nuevo.

- Bien.

---

- ¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar ir! Y es definitivo. – Exclamó Lady Izayoi sentándose en el trono.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro. – Escucha, mamá. Si mi padre está vivo, tengo que ir a buscarlo. No es algo que te estoy _pidiendo_ es algo que voy ha _hacer_, con o sin con tu consentimiento.

- ¡No, no! Ni siquiera sabes dónde se encuentra. ¿Qué piensas hacer si empiezas esa búsqueda? ¿Por dónde vas a comenzar?

- No lo sé.

- Entonces… No irás. – Concluyó ella.

- ¡Ya tengo la suficiente edad para esto, mamá!

- ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? ¡Lo hago por tu bien! ¡Si estuviera teniendo esta conversación con tu padre, él me hubiera hecho caso! ¡¿Por qué no pudiste ser más como él?! – Vociferó para después percatarse del gran dolor que estas palabras podían causar en Inuyasha. – Lo siento…

Los ojos de él se achicaron y miraron a Lady Izayoi con enojo.

- _Hey_, Lady Izayoi… - Dijo Kagome entrando a la sala, pero arrepintiéndose de esto rápidamente. El ambiente estaba tan denso, que ella misma lo podía percibir. – Woops, creo que estoy interrumpiendo, mejor me voy. – Pero antes de que ella pudiera salir, Inuyasha lo hizo, estrellando la puerta.

- Umm… ¿Él se encuentra bien? – Preguntó tímidamente.

- No. Acabamos de tener una discusión… - Los ojos de Lady Izayoi se veían tristes, a punto de llorar.

Kagome se percató de esto. - ¿Quiere que hable con él? Para ver si se tranquiliza o algo…

- Te lo agradecería mucho.

- De acuerdo, entonces iré. – Dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose a la puerta.

- Kagome.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. – No se preocupe. – Y salió de la habitación.

---

Fue al lago que queda cerca del Goshinboku. Por ahí habían muchos árboles, y… tenía que descargar su furia en algo.

Le dio un puñetazo a un árbol, dejando marcados sus nudillos en éste. Se dirigió al Goshinboku y se sentó a raíces del árbol. Puso su mano derecha en su cara y suspiró. Cuando quitó su mano de su cara, vio a Kagome acuclillada en frente de él, viéndolo curiosamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Te veías muy enfadado antes, y Lady Izayoi estaba preocupada… - Dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Por qué te enojaste con ella?

- ¿Qué te importa?

- ¡_Hey_! No puedes responder una pregunta con otra pregunta.

- Tsk.

- ¡Por favor! Dime.

- No.

- ¿Por favor, por favor?

- Argh.

- ¿Por favorcito?

- ¿No dejarás de molestar hasta que te diga, verdad?

- Nop.

Inuyasha dio un largo suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado en este día? – Le dije a mamá que quería ir a buscar a mi padre. Se puso histérica y empezó a gritar cosas…

- ¿Cosas?

- Me preguntó por qué no podía ser como mi padre. Ya estoy harto de todo.

- ¿Sabes qué? Yo creo que no deberías culpar a tu madre.

- Ella es la que anda diciendo cosas innecesarias.

- Deberías ser más considerado con ella… No es su culpa. ¿Por qué no tratas de tener paciencia?

- Mi paciencia está llegando a sus límites.

- Si yo fuera tú, estaría dándole premios a Lady Izayoi. Es algo muy difícil que de un día para otro te enteres que la persona que amas desapareció. Yo, la verdad admiro mucho a tu mamá. Porque, aunque Lord Inu No Taisho haya desaparecido, ella aún mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro. Me pregunto cómo una mujer puede ser así de fuerte. Si yo estuviera en la posición de tu madre, estaría devastada.

Inuyasha no sabía qué decir. Las palabras de Kagome le tomaron por sorpresa, dándole un nuevo giro a su punto de vista.

- Sólo te pido una cosa. Sé más considerado con ella… Recuerda que no es su culpa estar un poco alterada. La situación ya es difícil de por sí.

- Sí…

Kagome sintió el punzante dolor en su cabeza. Ya sabía qué significaba esto… _Mundo Sepia_. Lo último que vio fue a Inuyasha mirándola extrañado.

_En su visión se encontraba en un bosque. Al frente de ella, estaba Inuyasha. Pero, un Inuyasha más joven. _

_- ¡INUYASHA, TE ODIO! – Gritó. Sin embargo, aquella voz que acababa de gritar no era la de ella. _

_- ¡Yo no fui quien te hizo eso! – Exclamó él._

_- No… Yo sé que tú me engañaste y luego le dijiste todo a tu padre, para tu conveniencia. – Habló de nuevo. Y todavía, no era su voz la que hablaba. Se sentía como una segunda persona dentro del cuerpo. Sabía que ese no era su cuerpo. _

_- ¡Es que tú no entiendes Kikyo! _

_- ¿Me crees tan idiota? ¡Claro que entiendo! ¡Por supuesto que entiendo! Maldito mentiroso aprovechado. – Ya entendía lo que estaba pasando. La persona que hablaba no era ella. Era Kikyo. Y podían sentir sus emociones perfectamente. Podía sentir el coraje que Kikyo sentía, podía sentir el odio que Kikyo sentía. ¿Qué habría echo Inuyasha para que ella sintiera todas estas emociones negativas hacia él? _

_- ¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó él con ojos tristes. _

_- Las acciones valen más que las palabras. – Sintió como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Era tan real que se sentía como si ella fuera Kikyo de verdad._

_- Entiende, por Dios. Él te dijo eso para que te pusieras en mi contra. _

_- Sea como sea, ya no confío en ti. – Dicho esto, sus pies empezaron a moverse lentamente hacia el bosque mientras Inuyasha gritaba "Kikyo" a lo lejos._

---

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Alguien, o mejor dicho Inuyasha, la estaba cargando y caminando con ella a cuestas.

- Eres un imán para los accidentes. – Le dijo él cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta.

- Eso no fue un accidente.

- Aja.

- Fue una visión. – Aclaró.

- ¿Viste a mi padre? – Se apresuró a preguntar.

- No. Te vi a ti y a Kikyo.

- ¿De nuevo?

- Sí. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Era como si yo fuera Kikyo, podía sentir todas sus emociones y todo lo que ella hacía. Todo el odio que ella sentía en esos momentos… ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Yo no le hice nada.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué sentí tanto odio de parte de ella?

- Un… malentendido.

- ¿Qué clase de malentendido?

- Eso no te importa.

Kagome lo miró con semblante enojado, y no volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta llegar al palacio.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Eek. 5to capítulo... El tiempo pasa rápido D:

Le quiero dar gracias a todas por dejar sus reviews, me animan mucho a continuar. Espero que les siga gustando la historia... :)


	6. Premonición

Disclaimer: Sigo sin suerte; Inuyasha no me pertenece. Aunque… estoy pensando en enviarle una carta bomba a Rumiko. ;D

"_Y cuando el camino se pone difícil y sientas que puedas caerte, sólo mira el lado __bueno…" _

Fragmento de la canción: **On the Bright Side** por NeverShoutNever.

**Capítulo seis. **

"Premonición"

- ¡Inuyasha! – La voz femenina retumbó en toda la habitación.

Alguien le hablaba y, la verdad… No se escuchaba muy feliz.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Repitió la enojada voz, que ahora pudo descifrar que era de Sango.

Un gruñido salió de su boca. Dejándole en claro que no tenía planes de levantarse hasta, por lo menos, otras tres horas.

- Será mejor que te levantes… ¡en este mismo instante! – Claro… ¿Quién no se levantaría con tal escándalo?

- ¿Qué rayos quieres? – Le preguntó quitando las sábanas de su cabeza.

- Desayuno, nene. – Sango le sonrió. Y él respondió con una mueca.

- Vete de aquí, mujer bipolar. – Dijo tapándose con las sábanas de nuevo.

- No me dejas opción. - Ella tiró las sábanas al suelo. Y le jaló una oreja, arrastrándolo hacia el baño.

- ¡Suéltame!

---

Se estaba desesperando. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que esperar a Inuyasha para desayunar, comer y cenar?

Lo vio aproximarse a paso lento, y con cara de no-he-dormido-en-una-semana. Frunció el ceño con impaciencia. Cuando al fin se sentó en la mesa, sin decir ni siquiera buenos días, empezó a comer como perro hambriento.

Ella también tenía su plato lleno comiendo ferozmente, pero sin dejar atrás sus modales, claro.

---

Sango estaba recogiendo las ropas tendidas en el patio, mientras Kagome estaba sentada bajo un árbol cercano, haciéndole compañía. Miroku, que "casualmente" pasaba por allí no perdió oportunidad en hacer lo que él sabe mejor.

- Hola, mi dulce doncella. – Le dijo a Sango con voz melodiosa y pasando su brazo por la espalda de ella.

- Estoy ocupada, vete a molestar a otra persona. – Contestó quitando el brazo de él de su espalda.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Sólo quiero hacerte compañía.

- Ya tengo compañía, gracias.

- Aguafiestas.

- Voy a llevar esto adentro, vuelvo en un minuto. Y cuidado con tus mañas cerca de Kagome. – Dijo dándole una mirada asesina y luego yéndose de vuelta al palacio.

- ¡Tú eres la única, mi amor! – Exclamó, y ella por el contrario le hizo una seña obscena con uno de sus dedos.

- Enserio estas enamorado de Sango, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Kagome aún sentada bajo el árbol.

- Aja. Aunque… ella no me cree.

- Umm. Su amor es algo como… un amor no correspondido, ¿no?

- No lo sé. Pero, el problema no es de ella. Es mío.

- ¿El problema?

- Sí. Mi problema es que cada vez que miro una mujer hermosa, mis hormonas se salen de control y siempre termino cortejándola.

Kagome se sintió ofendida de repente. – Ah… O sea que como no soy hermosa, no me has cortejado aún. – No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

- No, no. Lo que pasa es que como eres amiga de Sango y tu e Inuyasha van a terminar casándose algún día, no me convendría tratar algo precipitado contigo.

- Whoa, whoa, whoa. Alto ahí. Entiendo perfectamente lo de Sango y yo siendo amigas pero… ¿Yo casándome con Inuyasha?

- Sí. Inuyasha tiene un límite de tres emociones: Irritación, rabia y risa. Aunque, se pueden contar las veces que él se ha reído. Lo que nos deja con dos emociones principales: Irritación y rabia. Y, cuando tenías esa herida en tu pierna, pude ver _otra_ emoción en su rostro. _Preocupación. _Y si Inuyasha está preocupado por ti es que ustedes se van a casar, considerando que a Inuyasha nunca se le había visto preocupado por una mujer que no sea su madre o Sango. Y, como cualquier persona estaría preocupada por su madre… y como Sango es algo así como su hermana…

- ¡Ha! No me hagas reír.

- Ya verás. Cuando estén intercambiando votos, acuérdate de mí.

- Aja. – Dijo sin darle importancia a las palabras de él.

---

- En serio… ¿Cuánto maldito tiempo necesitas para asegurarte de que podamos salir de aquí? – Preguntó el hombre con un pañuelo amarrado en su calva cabeza.

- Sé paciente, Renkotsu.

- He sido demasiado paciente. Estar aquí, me tiene harto.

- Ya les dije que pueden salir. Pero sin matar gente… No es algo tan difícil.

- Umm. Acerca de eso… Creo que desobedecí un _poquito _esa regla. – Habló Jakotsu.

- ¿A quién mataste? – Preguntó Bankotsu rápidamente.

- A una chiquilla. Bueno, en realidad no la maté. Sólo le pude herir una pierna, parece que la tonta tenía alguna clase de poder.

- O sea que… ¿Fuiste tú? Escucha Jakotsu, esa niña no es alguien común y corriente. Y, aparte de eso… se está convirtiendo en un estorbo para nuestros planes. Porque está acercándose demasiado a Lady Izayoi, y si la matamos… Lady Izayoi no dudará en mandar a buscar a quien la mató. Así que no intenten nada contra ella, hasta que yo les avise.

- Bien. – Respondieron todos los que se encontraban allí.

---

- ¡Juego de palabras! – Exclamó ella.

- ¿Huh?

- ¡Juego de palabras! – Repitió.

- ¿Juego de palabras? – Preguntó confundido.

- ¡Sí! Yo digo una palabra y tú dices algo que tenga que ver con esa palabra.

- Y ¿Cuál es el punto?

- Ninguno. Es sólo para combatir el aburrimiento.

Él aún la miraba como si ella fuera una clase de psicópata.

- Bien. Ensalada.

- Uh. ¿Tomates?

- Así mismo. Ahora… Comida.

- Devorar.

- Sango. – Dijo ella estirando sus piernas en la hierba.

- Loca. – Ha. Ese juego era fácil.

- Miroku.

- Mañoso pervertido.

- Sólo es una palabra, no dos.

- Bien.

- Umm… Hanyou.

- Sexy. – Dijo Inuyasha confiado, a lo que Kagome soltó una carcajada.

- Tonto.

---

_M__e encontraba en una especie de montaña. Era de noche y apenas podía ver la palma de mi mano. Traté de mover mis piernas. Estaban atadas._

_Volteé mi cabeza hacia la derecha y vi como un par de ojos rojos__ como rubí me miraban con cautela. Desde lo profundo de la montaña, alguien gritó mi nombre. Era una voz desconocida para mí, una voz masculina, y sonaba preocupada. Traté de buscar de dónde provenía la voz, sin embargo, era imposible debido a la oscuridad. _

_Una mano fría tocó mi hombro y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. En un gesto involuntario volteé la cabeza hacia donde estaba la persona que me había tocado. Sólo pude percatarme de que era un hombre, con larga cabellera negra. Traté de gritar, pero el grito murió en mi garganta cuando el hombre atrás de mí me dio un fuerte empujón, haciéndome caer de narices al frío suelo. Mis brazos no estaban atados, así que, me apresuré en tratar de quitar las sogas que estaban atadas en mis tobillos. Mi esfuerzo fue en vano, las sogas ni siquiera se movían._

_- No trates. Las sogas no se moverán. – Escuché la voz de una niña. Posé mi mirada en ella y vi cómo su piel, su cabello y su vestido totalmente blancos, hacían contraste con la inmensa oscuridad que embargaba el lugar._

_Moví mis__ brazos hacia mi blusa cuando sentí que ésta estaba húmeda. ¿Agua? Nah. Yo estaba segura de que era sangre. Mi sangre. Las palmas de mis manos estaban rasguñadas y ahora me daba cuenta del malestar que sentía en todo mi cuerpo. Pasé la lengua por mi labio inferior, este estaba más grande de lo normal. Hinchado. Traté de ponerme de pie, fallando al instante… Pero unas grandes manos me obligaron a pararme fuertemente. Un gemido salió de mi boca. El dolor era insoportable… _

_- ¡Kagome! – Esa voz desconocida me llamaba de nuevo, ahora se encontraba más cerca que antes. Mis ojos respondieron al llamado. Vi a unos metros de mí a un muchacho. La luna, que antes estaba ocultada por las nubes, salió al descubierto dándole un poco más de claridad a la escena. El muchacho tenía largo cabello negro, amarrado en una coleta alta. Sus ojos azules se veían horrorizados al verme. De seguro me encontraba en estado deplorable. _

_Con una rapidez impresionante, se acercó a mí y con su dedo pulgar acarició mi mejilla. Sus ojos aún horrorizados miraban cada detalle de mi cara. Justo cuando vi sus labios abrirse para decirme algo, sentí como mi cuerpo volaba en los aires aterrizando en algo que no era el suelo. Lo sabía porque cuando aterricé, lo hice en algo suave. _

_- Ya sabes qué hacer. – Dijo la voz del hombre que antes había tocado mi hombro. Pronto, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola en aquella… superficie, por así llamarlo. Conmigo estaba una mujer que vestía un kimono blanco con rojo oscuro._

_El hombre alargó su brazo contra el muchacho. Me espanté al ver que su brazo se estiraba como una goma. _

_Vi como el muchacho era estampado contra el piso. Mi pecho se oprimió de dolor al verlo. ¿Quién era este personaje? ¿Por qué me preocupaba por él? ¿Por qué él se preocupaba por mí?_

Despertó jadeando. Miró para todos lados, desconcertada. Se alivió al ver que sólo era un sueño, pero fue el sueño más real que haya tenido en su vida. El dolor, las emociones… parecía como si en verdad hubiera estado allí.

Vio como el sol se colaba por entre las cortinas. Se paró de la cama aún confundida y fue a bañarse.

Después de unos diez minutos, salió del baño y empezó a ponerse ropa. Su estado de confusión aún no pasaba. Un profesor le había dicho una vez, que una persona nunca podría recordar al cien por ciento un sueño. Sin embargo, ella podía recordarlo perfectamente. Cada palabra dicha, cada acción hecha, cada emoción sentida…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta.

- Pase. – Dijo mientras tomaba su cepillo y se cepillaba el cabello.

- Hola, Kagome. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? – Preguntaba Kaede mientras entraba a la habitación.

- Bien, gracias. – Respondió sonriendo.

- Vengo a limpiar un poco la habitación. Espero no molestarte.

- No, no se preocupe. En unos minutos iré a desayunar.

Kaede empezó a limpiar el enorme espejo con una pequeña toalla.

- Umm. ¿Kaede?

- ¿Sí?

- Quiero… No… Necesito hacerle una pregunta. Es algo tonta en realidad.

- Dime.

- Bien… ¿Usted cree en las premoniciones? – Kaede volteó hacia ella, mirándola confundida.

- ¿Premoniciones?

- Aja. ¿No sabe lo que es una premonición?

- Claro que sí. Es que me extrañó tu pregunta.

- Ah…

- La verdad, sí creo en las premoniciones… Pues, es una habilidad espiritual. ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

- Tuve un sueño. Diferente a cualquiera que haya tenido. Fue como si en realidad hubiera estado en ese lugar.

- ¿Por qué crees que puede ser una premonición?

- Comúnmente cuando uno sueña, no siente nada. Por ejemplo: si alguien se sueña que está cayendo de una montaña, cuando llegue al suelo no sentirá nada, porque es un sueño. Pero yo… pude sentirlo todo. Aparte de que recuerdo todo lo que pasó y todas las palabras mencionadas. Siento que ese sueño me quiere prevenir de algo.

- ¿Fuiste herida en aquel sueño?

- Sí. Alguien me había secuestrado.

- No te voy a engañar y decirte que eso no podría pasar. Porque de acuerdo a lo que me has dicho, puede ser una premonición. – Le dijo ella, seria. Kagome tragó saliva y paró de cepillarse el cabello. – Pero… el futuro no está escrito en piedra.

- Kaede… ¿Y si eso en verdad… fuera a… pasar? ¿Qué pasaría… conmigo? – Balbuceó con miedo.

- Eso es de lo menos que debes preocuparte. Pues, aquí en el palacio hay muchos guardias. Y ni Lady Izayoi, ni Inuyasha, ni yo dejaremos que algo te pase. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. – Asintió aliviada.

---

Caminaba por los pasillos del palacio. Se paró al ver una pintura en particular, colgada en la pared. Miró el rostro de su esposo, alegre y encantador. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos.

Volteó su rostro y vio a su hijo, viéndola preocupado.

Él se acercó a ella, y la abrazó.

- Inuyasha… - Dijo en un sollozo, correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Shh. – Las palabras no eran importantes en este momento.

---

A lo lejos del palacio, alguien observaba minuciosamente el exterior de este. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vio a Inuyasha?

- Ha. Idiota… - Su voz áspera era lo único que se oía en el lugar.

Dio la vuelta, encontrándose con sus compañeros. Y valla compañeros que tenía…

- Devuélvanse. Por ahora no quiero ver a ese inútil. – Ellos siguieron la orden, con ganas de protestar, mas no lo hicieron.

---

- ¡INUYASHA!

Maldita sea. ¿Otra vez Sango? ¿Acaso no lo podía dejar dormir en paz?

- ¡INUYASHA!

Espera… esa no era Sango, era Kagome. Se despertó y al levantar la cabeza de la mesa, el cuello le envió una punzada de dolor.

- ¡Auch, Auch! – Se quejó tratando de flexionar el cuello para liberarse del dolor. Se levantó de la silla medio atontado, pero dándose cuenta de que todavía era de noche. Se había quedado dormido en la mesa de su habitación. Caminó hacia Kagome que estaba en la puerta. No solo era el cuello, a causa de haberse quedado dormido en la mesa, sino los músculos agarrotados y la sensación de mareo producto del súbito despertar.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo en voz baja cuando por fin le abrió la puerta.

Kagome jadeaba, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Estaba sudada y su cabello estaba alborotado.

- ¿Qué? – Repitió arqueando una ceja.

- Sé dónde está tu padre. – Susurró, pero ella sabía que él podía oírla.

_**Continuará… **_

* * *

Aclaraciones:

1- Una premonición es la supuesta capacidad de conocer hechos con anterioridad a su acontecimiento. Comúnmente se presentan a las personas para prevenirlas sobre algo.

Creo que ya no hay más nada que aclarar aquí, pero en caso de que no entiendan algo... Me avisan. xD

Ah, otra cosa. Perdón por el retraso. FanFiction no me dejaba publicar D:

Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. :)


	7. Nieve

Disclaimer: En serio, en serio. De verdad, de verdad. Por más que quisiera, Inuyasha no me pertenece. Rumiko Takahashi es la gran mente maestra. (:

_"La utopía está en el horizonte. Camino dos pasos, ella se aleja dos pasos y el horizonte se corre diez pasos más allá. ¿Entonces para qué sirve la utopía? Para eso, sirve para caminar." – Eduardo Galeano._

**Capítulo siete.**

"Nieve"

- ¿Qué? – Repitió por tercera vez, pero ahora abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

- Escucha… Está en un castillo, prisionero de una mujer de largos cabellos blancos.

- Tsubaki… – Murmuró con rencor.

- Tu padre trata de liberarse lo que causa que ella se vuelva más débil a cada minuto.

- ¿Dónde está ese castillo? – Preguntó él sin rodeos.

- No sé cómo llegar. Pero sé cómo es el castillo.

- Bien, que no se diga más.

- ¿Huh?

- Vamos a buscarlo.

- ¿_Vamos_?

- Sí. – Afirmó.

- No, Inuyasha. Creo que es mejor esperar a que tu padre me muestre por donde se encuentra el castillo.

- ¡No! No esperaré.

- No iré hacia allá para después perdernos, sólo porque tú quieras.

- SÍ irás. ¡¿Acaso no te importa mi padre?!

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

- ¡¿Y entonces?! ¡¿Cuál es el maldito problema?! – Exclamó.

- ¡Cálmate! – Vociferó Kagome dándole una cachetada. – Con gritar no resolvemos nada.

Inuyasha le dio un puñetazo al marco de la puerta. - ¿Cuál es la solución entonces?

- Ya te lo dije. Hay que ser paciente; esperar a que tu padre me diga exactamente el camino.

Él suspiró resignado, Kagome tenía razón. No había necesidad en salir a deambular por el bosque sin saber la ubicación del castillo. – Bien.

---

Nieve… ¡Nieve! Definitivamente hacía falta alguien que diera el tiempo. Gracias a Dios que había llevado un abrigo.

Salió hacia la parte delantera del palacio. No estaba acostumbrada a ver nieve ni a estar en climas fríos, pero era algo que definitivamente no se podía perder. Miró alrededor viendo el paisaje que solía estar repleto de verde. Ahora todo estaba blanco, hermoso.

- Kagome. – Habló la voz de Kaede.

- Hola. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Acompáñame un momento. – Replicó caminando en la nieve que le cubría un poco más arriba de los tobillos.

Kagome le siguió sin protestar. Caminaron hacia el lado oeste del palacio y cuando Kaede paró de caminar, la joven se extrañó al ver el arco y las flechas que estaban encima de una pequeña mesa.

- Toma. – Le dijo pasándole el arco y una flecha.

- ¿Qué hago con esto?

- ¿Ves ese árbol de allá? – Preguntó señalando un enorme árbol al frente de ellas.

- Aja.

- Quiero que trates de tirar la flecha en el centro. El centro es donde está esa marca en forma de círculo.

- De acuerdo. Pero… Ni siquiera sé cómo funciona esto.

Kaede le ayudó a ponerse en la posición correcta. Kagome duró unos minutos concentrándose y visualizando bien el centro, pero cuando tiró la flecha, ésta quedó demasiado debajo del centro.

- ¡Aw, apesto en esto! – Exclamó irritada.

- No te preocupes, intenta de nuevo. – Le animó Kaede.

Kagome tomó otra flecha y se puso en posición para tirarla. Cuando lo hizo, la flecha quedó un poco más a la izquierda del centro.

- ¡Argh!

- La tercera es la vencida.

- Esta vez lo haré. ¡Quieras o no! – Le dijo a la nueva flecha en su mano a lo que Kaede sonrió. Decidida, Kagome inhaló y exhaló para después ponerse en posición. Esta vez la flecha dio directo en el centro.

- ¡_YES_! – Gritó emocionada.

- Bien hecho. Me dejaste impresionada. – Dijo Kaede.

- Gracias.

- Me da curiosidad… ¿Alguna vez has practicado arquería?

- Profesionalmente no. La verdad, en… el _futuro_ existe algo que se llama "parque de diversiones" y en ese lugar, hay un juego donde hay que tomar un arco y una flecha para darle al blanco. Si ganas, te dan un premio. Así que… creo que eso cuenta ¿no?

- Probablemente. ¿Te gustaría que yo te ayude en arquería?

- ¿Está bromeando? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

---

- ¡Koga!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuánto más tenemos que estar aquí? ¿Por qué no volvemos? – Preguntó con tono cansado.

- _No_ volveremos por ahora. Aún tengo cosas que resolver con ese idiota.

- Pensé que eso ya había quedado en el pasado… - Habló el otro.

- No digas incoherencias.

¿Pasado? ¡Ha! Sí claro. Ese tonto iba a pagar por lo que le había echo. Él no era de las personas que se quedaban de brazos cruzados, y no iba a soportar idioteces. _"¿Por qué no solucionamos esto de una manera razonable?"_ fueron sus palabras. Psh. ¿Razonable? No se necesitaba ser razonable en circunstancias como esas. Estúpido cara de…

- Pienso que estamos perdiendo el tiempo. – Interrumpió sus pensamientos uno de sus acompañantes.

- A callar. – Ordenó sentándose en la hierba.

---

Caminaba sin prisa, viendo cada detalle del palacio. A sus oídos llegó una música hermosa, una música que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar… La de un piano. No sonaba lejos, así que rápidamente se dejó guiar por su oído para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la persona tocando el piano. Cuando llegó, vio a Inuyasha -que más bien parecía un modelo de _Abercrombie_- tocando el piano. Se quedó quieta, viendo lo hermoso que se veía. Se sobresaltó cuando el piano tocó una nota fuera de lugar. Primero pensó que Inuyasha se había equivocado, pero descartó este pensamiento cuando vio que él la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Umm. ¡Hola! – Exclamó nerviosa.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada… es que oí el piano.

- Oh.

Kagome se acercó hasta Inuyasha y le hizo una seña para que le hiciera un espacio en el taburete. Él, dudoso, lo hizo.

- ¿Sabes tocar? – Le preguntó.

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando Kagome empezó a tocar con perfección. Sus manos se movían por las teclas blancas y negras, con gracia, sin perder una sola nota. Con movimientos acompasados y relajantes. Él inhaló profundo, deseando que su nariz también pudiera percibir aquel sonido que sus oídos eran tan privilegiados de oír. Después de cinco minutos, Kagome terminó la melodía, con la última nota aún sonando en un eco magistral. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos, cosa curiosa, porque ni siquiera se acordaba que los había cerrado.

- _Le Onde. – _Susurró ella sonriendo. – _Einaudi_.

_¿Einaudi? _No se le hacía conocido. - Eso fue… impresionante. – Dijo mirándola sorprendido. – Nunca hubiera imaginado que tocabas el piano.

- Todos me dicen eso. Pero toco el piano desde que tenía siete años.

- Las primeras apariencias engañan. – Dijo él y Kagome sonrió.

- Oye… ¿Sabes tocar _Rondo Alla Turca _verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Sabes tocarlo en dueto?

- Nunca he tratado.

- ¿Quieres tratar ahora? – Preguntó emocionada.

- De acuerdo. – Respondió.

Ambos se pusieron en posición. Y, como Kagome estaba en el lado izquierdo del taburete, le tocó ser _secondo_ mientras que a Inuyasha le tocó ser _primo_. Él empezó a tocar, seguido de Kagome. El piano se escuchaba armonioso, rítmico. Las manos de ambos tocaban al compás. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos, sin dejar de tocar. Él había tocado el piano desde que tenía memoria, pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuan hermoso puede llegar a ser su sonido. Cuando tocaron las últimas notas, abrió los ojos.

- ¡Bravo! – Los dos jóvenes voltearon la cabeza, viendo a Lady Izayoi aplaudiendo. Y no sólo a Lady Izayoi, sino a la mayoría de los sirvientes y sirvientas que también aplaudían con una sonrisa.

Kagome se sonrojó volteando la cabeza hacia el frente de nuevo.

- ¿Qué tan rápido puedes correr? – Susurró Inuyasha.

- Muy rápido si es en una situación tan embarazosa como esta. – Respondió ella de la misma manera.

- Entonces… ¡Corre! – Exclamó y ambos corrieron hacia la puerta más cercana.

Cuando salieron, no se dieron cuenta de que el suelo estaba repleto de nieve, lo que causó que Kagome cayera sentada. Inuyasha empezó a reír desenfrenadamente y Kagome le miró extrañada, nunca lo había visto reír de esa manera. Al parecer la risa de Inuyasha era contagiosa porque después de unos segundos, Kagome empezó a reír también.

---

- ¡Ay, Kagome! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Estás toda cubierta de nieve! – Gritó Sango cuando vio a Kagome entrar en la cocina.

- No es nada. Solo me resbalé. – Contestó moviendo sus hombros.

Sango suspiró resignada. – Ten más cuidado.

- Sí… ¡Oye, Miroku! – Llamó ella al ver que el muchacho cruzaba por allí.

- Dime. – Dijo acercándose al par de chicas.

- ¿Qué pasaría si salgo a dar una vuelta por ahí?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo que quiero decir es que… si salgo a dar una vuelta nadie estará esperando para comerme, ¿verdad?

Miroku sonrió. – Nah, lo dudo. A los _Yukais_ no les gusta este clima. Dudo que algo pase.

- Bien. Entonces, nos vemos luego.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Habló Sango.

- No te alteres Sango de mi vida, nada le pasará. – Dijo Miroku poniéndole un brazo en sus hombros.

Kagome salió de la cocina sonriendo… Ese par de tontos, ¿Cuándo se confesarían su amor de verdad?

Fue a su habitación, tomó un abrigo color verde y se lo puso. Cambió sus zapatos por unos más cómodos. Cuando ya se encontraba en la parte delantera del palacio, buscó el arco y las flechas donde antes los había dejado. Un poco de precaución no mataba a nadie…

---

- Esa niña no es normal, de verdad. – Decía Kaede mientras ayudaba a Lady Izayoi con su vestido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esta mañana le dio con la flecha justo en el centro a un árbol. Lo intentó dos veces y la tercera vez lo logró. No se lo dije pero, una persona llega a hacer eso cuando ya tiene por lo menos varios meses practicando arquería.

- Kagome ya me ha sorprendido bastante desde que llegó aquí. Y, lo más raro… Es que es idéntica en todos los aspectos a Kikyo. – Murmuró Lady Izayoi.

- Exceptuando la personalidad. – Dijo Kaede.

---

Las cosas no estaban bien. La primera señal que le confirmaba aquello era que tenía más de una hora caminando de vuelta al palacio y aún no lo encontraba. La segunda señal era que ya empezaba a caer nieve de nuevo. Y la tercera señal era que sus pies le dolían… mucho.

Decidió sentarse debajo de un árbol. Se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo el frío invadirla a cada segundo. ¿Qué estaría pasando en _su tiempo_ en este momento? Quería a su mamá, quería a su papá, quería que Sota la molestara y le llamara "cara de pepino" de nuevo. Quería ver civilización, grandes edificios. Quería ver a sus amigas, ir al centro comercial, hacer tareas. Quería ver carros y bicicletas. Quería estar en su auto, con calefacción. Quería _volver_ a Miami, a _su casa. _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que _algo_ la estaba oliendo. Posó su mirada en el enorme animal que tenía en frente. La adrenalina no tardó en aparecer. Visualizó su pelaje gris y blanco, los grandes dientes que se asomaban de su boca. Sus ojos que la miraban con… _hambre_. Oh, como desearía poder volar en estos momentos. Sabía que si corría, el animal la iba a perseguir, pero… su instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y en un segundo se paró y empezó a correr.

Miró hacia atrás y se extrañó al ver que el enorme _lobo_ no la estaba persiguiendo. Y justo cuando pensó que la suerte estaba de su lado, otro lobo estaba al frente de ella. Éste tenía un pelaje con diferentes tonos en marrón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba rodeada de ocho lobos, todos con diferentes colores en el pelaje, pero su expresión era la misma… _hambre_.

Si iba a morir en ese lugar, comida por una manada de lobos, no iba a quedarse sentada para dejarles todo fácil. Se puso en posición para tirar la flecha y cuando lo hizo una luz rosa parecía emanar de la flecha, ésta pasó muy cerca de uno de los lobos, pero sólo le llegó a rozar el pelaje. Bien… Este no era el momento para preocuparse de aquella luz, habían cosas más importantes en qué pensar… Que estaba a punto de ser devorada por ocho lobos, por ejemplo.

Cuando vio que ellos corrían hacia ella, cerró los ojos… esperando la muerte. Sin embargo después de unos segundos, estaba extrañada de que aún no la habían atacado. Abrió los ojos con temor y vio que los ocho lobos miraban a la izquierda, ella los imitó y vio a un hombre, mejor dicho un… muchacho.

- _Hey_… Tranquilos. ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – Habló él. Kagome arqueó una ceja… ¿Estaba hablándole a los lobos?

- En serio… Pensé que les gustaban los retos, no una presa fácil. – Sip. Definitivamente esta hablando con los lobos. Se fijó un poco más en el muchacho y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Cabello largo, ojos azules, voz ronca… Él era el mismo que había visto en su sueño, de eso no había duda.

_**Continuará… **_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_**1-** Abercrombie_ es una marca de ropa muy popular en Estados Unidos y alrededor del mundo. Una de sus características es que los modelos de ésta marca, son ridículamente apuestos y hacen que personas como _yo _tengan ganas de ir a comprar a esa tienda. Por eso, Kagome se refiere a Inuyasha como un modelo de _Abercrombie_.

_**2-** Le Onde _es una composición de piano creada por _Ludovico Einaudi. _Este hombre aún está vivo, por eso Inuyasha no sabía quién era.

**_3-_** Cuando hay un dueto de piano, a la persona que está a la izquierda se le llama _secondo_ porque es quien toca las notas bajas. Mientras que, a la persona que está a la derecha se le llama _primo_ porque toca las notas altas.

_**4- **Rondo Alla Turca_ (Marcha Turca) Es una de las más famosas composiciones de _Mozart_.

Creo que no hay más aclaraciones, pero les recomiendo que cuando estén leyendo la parte del piano, al mismo tiempo vallan escuchando la composición que Kagome toca (Le Onde) y lo mismo para cuando está tocando con Inuyasha (Rondo Alla Turca/Marcha Turca) Mientras estaba escribiendo, las estaba escuchando y creo que le da más emoción a la escena.

Una cosita más... Gracias por los _reviews_. Me alegra que les gusten los inventos de mi loca imaginación. xD

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. :D


	8. Viejos Enemigos

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

_"El que tiene imaginación, con qué facilidad saca de la nada un mundo."_

_- _Gustavo Adolfo Béquer.

**Capítulo ocho.**

"Viejos Enemigos"

- ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó él mirándola curioso.

- Me llamo Kagome.

- ¿Kagome? Nunca te había visto por aquí. Yo soy Koga. ¿De dónde vienes?

- Larga historia. Pero… estoy perdida. ¿Me puedes ayudar?

- Estás de suerte que me encontraste de buen humor… ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

- En el palacio de Lady Izayoi. – Dijo y él abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Lady Izayoi?

- Aja.

- Creo que te puedo ayudar. – Replicó viéndola con una sonrisa extraña. – Aunque, también creo que no sería buena idea que vallamos hacia allá en estos momentos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estás del mismo color que la nieve y estás temblando.

- Argh.

- Ven conmigo. Cuando pase la tormenta de nieve te llevaré hacia el palacio.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo mientras se sacudía la ropa.

- Tus ropas son muy extrañas. – Comentó él mientras empezaba a caminar.

- Lo sé. Oye…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podrías decirle a tus… _amigos_ que dejen de verme como si fuera la cena? – Dijo refiriéndose a los lobos.

- Ha. No te preocupes, no te harán nada a menos que yo no se los autorice.

- _Okay…_

Caminaron por más o menos veinte minutos hasta llegar a una especie de cueva. Cuando entraron, Kagome empezó a contar mentalmente todos los lobos que allí se encontraban. Cuando iba por el número veinticuatro decidió desistir, porque suponía que debían haber alrededor de cincuenta.

Un muchacho se acercó a ellos. Su ropa era casi igual a la de Koga, sólo con algunas diferencias. Empezó a ver a Kagome justo como la habían visto los ocho lobos cuando se encontraba en el bosque. Ella se asustó y se puso atrás de Koga.

- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste para traer a una presa tan bonita hasta aquí? – Preguntó el muchacho.

- ¡Eres genial, Koga! – Vociferó otro.

- ¿En cuánto la repartiremos? Es un poco pequeña…

¿En cuánto la repartirían? Eso definitivamente no se oía bien. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de sólo imaginarlo.

- Cállense. Ella no es ninguna presa, así que pueden dejar su apetito para otro momento.

- Entonces ¿para qué la trajiste aquí?

- Luego les explico. Por ahora, sólo sepan que su nombre es Kagome y que si alguien se atreve a tocarla, no vivirá para contarlo. ¿Está claro?

- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron todos y los lobos movieron sus cabezas en un gesto afirmativo.

- Kagome, siéntate por allí. Ginta y Hakkaku, vengan conmigo. – Kagome se sentó aún temerosa y los otros se fueron afuera con Koga.

- Escuchen, esta niña es importante. Se está quedando en el palacio de Inuyasha. Me dijo que está perdida y yo le dije que la ayudaría a regresar. Pero que primero esperara a que pase la tormenta de nieve. Ella nos puede proporcionar información importante acerca del idiota ese, así que no la asusten.

- Eres un genio, Koga. – Dijo Ginta.

- Lo sé. – Replicó confiado.

---

- ¡Inuyasha, por favor!

- Ya te dije que no iré.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Kagome ha estado fuera por más de dos horas y aún no ha regresado. ¡Y mira cómo esta la tormenta!

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? No es mi culpa que a esa loca se la haya ocurrido ir a "dar una vuelta" hoy.

- Por favor, Inuyasha. Estoy muy preocupada. – Le rogó su madre.

- Argh. Bien… Pero esperaré a que pase la tormenta.

- Pero…

- Y es mi última oferta. O la tomas o la dejas.

- Bien, bien. – Suspiró resignada.

---

- ¿Del futuro? – Preguntó confundido.

- Sí, del futuro.

- ¿Pero cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

- No lo sé exactamente. Una mujer me hizo una especie de conjuro y aquí estoy.

- ¿Cómo puedo saber si no me estás mintiendo?

- Umm. ¡Ya sé! Mira esto… - Dijo mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, una cámara digital.

- ¿Qué rayos…?

- Es una cámara digital.

- ¿Qué hace?

- Eh… ¿Cómo te explico? Bueno, captura imágenes que pueden quedar almacenadas ahí. Y luego si quieres, la llevas a un lugar para que las saquen de la cámara.

- ¿Huh?

Kagome suspiró. – Te voy a mostrar. – Ella encendió la cámara y le tiró una foto a Koga, quien puso sus manos al frente de su cara cuando disparó el flash. – Ahora mira. – Dijo mientras le mostraba la foto a Koga.

- Wow… - Murmuró.

- Sí. Tengo otra cámara que a diferencia de ésta, las fotos no se quedan almacenadas, sino que puedes sacarlas de la cámara en unos instantes. Lamentablemente, esa está en el palacio. Tal vez cuando me lleves de vuelta te la puedo enseñar.

- Aja.

- ¡Oye, Ginta! – Exclamó ella. Ginta fue hacia donde se encontraba ella.

- Dime.

- Necesito un favor tuyo. Con esto… - Dijo entregándole la cámara. – Quiero que nos enfoques a Koga y a mí. Y luego, vas a presionar ese botón de arriba. ¿De acuerdo?

- Bien. – Replicó examinando la cámara extrañado.

Kagome se acercó más a Koga. - ¡Sonríe! – Ginta presionó el botón y los demás que estaban por allí miraban la escena sin entender lo que ocurría.

- Gracias Ginta.

- De nada. – Dijo mientras le devolvía la cámara.

- Oye Kagome. – Le llamó Koga.

- ¿Sí?

- Tengo una pregunta. Hace tiempo me enteré que Inu No Taisho había desaparecido… ¿Eso es verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Y aún no lo han encontrado?

- No, aún no.

- ¿Y no estará muerto ya?

- Él no está muerto.

- ¿Cómo lo saben?

- Sólo lo saben. Alégrate con saber que no está muerto.

- Bien. ¿Y cómo…? – Paró sus palabras cuando un olor familiar se le infiltró en la nariz. Un olor no muy agradable para su sensible olfato. – ¡Rayos!

- ¿Qué?

- Vinieron por ti.

- ¿Quién?

- Valla, valla. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Koga. – Interrumpió la voz de Inuyasha.

- Lo mismo digo. Aún así, tu presencia no me es del todo confortante.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Exclamó Kagome mientras corría hacia él.

- ¡Enana! Mamá ha estado preocupada por ti la tarde entera. ¡Me obligó a buscarte! – Dijo y Kagome sonrió.

Los lobos empezaron a aullar. – Silencio. – Murmuró Koga.

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos, Kagome. – Le dijo mientras se volteaba y empezaba a caminar.

- ¡Sí! Adiós Koga.

- Oye, Kagome.

- ¿Aja?

- Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro! Puedes ir a visitarme al palacio.

- No creo que sea muy bien recibido.

- Si no te dejan entrar, dile a los guardias que me estás buscando y listo.

- Bien. Nos vemos luego…

- Sí. ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós Ginta y Hakkaku! – Dicho esto se apresuró para alcanzar a Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir, Koga? – Preguntó Hakkaku.

- Este no era el momento para resolver asuntos.

---

- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a conocer a Koga?

- Me perdí.

- ¿Qué hiciste para que sus lobos pulgosos no te comieran?

- Nada. Él les dijo que no lo hicieran…

- Pft. Algo quería él de ti. ¿Le dijiste algo que tenga que ver con el palacio?

- Ehm… Sólo me preguntó si era verdad que tu padre estaba desaparecido y yo le dije que sí.

- ¡Argh! ¡Que tonta!

- ¿Qué hice? – Preguntó ofendida.

- No tenías que decirle nada. ¡Él no puede saber nada!

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Koga no es de los malos!

- ¿Tú qué sabes? No le vuelvas a decir nada del palacio, ¿de acuerdo?

- Blah.

- No estoy bromeando, Kagome.

- Sí, sí. Ya deja de molestar que estoy cansada.

- Camina rápido.

- ¿Estás sordo? Estoy can-sa-da.

- Súbete en mi espalda.

- ¿Huh?

- Súbete. – Le ordenó y ella obedeció.

- ¿Qué piensas ha…? – Inuyasha dio un salto, haciendo que la pregunta de Kagome muriera en su garganta.

- ¡Sujétate! – Kagome apretó fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. - ¡Tampoco me ahorques, tonta!

- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Eek! T_T

Perdón por no publicar por casi dos meses. Perdón, de verdad. El colegio me ha estado matando con tareas, trabajos y examenes. Y casi no he tenido tiempo libre. Proximamente se acercan los examenes de final de semestre, así que si duro mucho tiempo sin publicar ya saben la razón.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo; disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. xD

Y desde el siguiente capítulo empiezan los problemas... D:

Anyway... nos leemos luego. :)


End file.
